Darkness
by BetterinTexas
Summary: Bella and Paul are living a vampire free existence raising their child. Everything is great until bodies start piling up. Has a new vampire come to Forks? Or is the threat human? And why does Bella and her old friends find themselves in the crosshairs of danger once again? Sequel to Freedom.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own it. This story takes place 4 years after the events of Freedom.

Darkness Chapter 1

The three teenage girls were staring. It was understandable. Bella Swan Lahote was a local legend. The girl who disappeared only to return to Forks and be kidnapped by her ex boyfriend and his cult like family. She was pushing a shopping basket and had her daughter walking next to her. Absent was the large dog she normally had at her side.

"I heard she went crazy. She used to talk to herself and branded her own arm."

"Yeah, I heard she walks around naked in the forest at night."

"I can't believe that Indian husband lets her do that. Isn't he a cop?"

"Yeah and her father is the chief." Mary informed the group. Mary was the leader of this clique. Shelli and Chloe did as they were told. She would be accepting her homecoming queen crown this Friday at halftime of the football game. "My father says the Chief Swan is a pretty good guy but his daughter is bat shit crazy."

"Your father is right." Bella told them from 4 aisles away.

Bella walked up to the teens with a slight grin on her face. Her daughter was at her side.

"Excuse me?" Mary asked not believing that the woman could hear her from that distance when they were speaking so low.

"I said your father is right. Chief Swan is a good guy. And I am bat shit crazy."

"Oh, okay."

"You Mary O'Neill right?"

" ."

"Do you know why I walk around the woods at night naked?"

"N n no." Mary stuttered.

"All witches do. It's how we commune with the devil."

"Oh, that's nice. I guess?"

"It is. Congratulations. I hear that you are a shoe in for homecoming queen."

"Uh thanks."

"No problem sweetie. Now if you girls will excuse me I have to go find a new broom." She said with a wink.

Bella walked away giggling.

"That bitch is nuts." Chloe stated.

"I can't believe that just happened" Shelli whispered.

"You realize we are like the only ones in school that have ever had a conversation with her right?"

"I thought she was fucking freaky. No wonder that sex cult wanted her. She practices witchcraft." Mary murmured low.

"Let's get the fuck out of here before she comes back with that broom." Chloe said to the girls.

"You two go ahead. I have to go to the track. I've got to get my laps in."

The three split up and Mary got into her brand new Ford Mustang and drove to the school. It was 7 PM. All the teachers and students were gone. The football team was done with practice. The track was hers and hers alone. Just like she liked it. She stripped off her t shirt and pants and began running in a sports bra and spandex shorts. Thirty minutes and 5 miles later she was drenched in sweat. Coach Clapp had given her a key to the locker room to change, knowing of her late evening runs. She walked to the locker room and started the shower. Stripping off her bra and shorts she stepped into the spray, unaware that she had been being watched this whole time. She walked out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She noticed her bag had been moved. It wasn't where she had left it. Mary began to get worried. She was supposed to be here alone. She heard foot steps to the side and looked over. She saw a guy in a, was that a George Bush Halloween mask, wearing a suit.

"What the hell are you doing here? And what's with the mask?"

The masked individual raised his arm and a knife in his hand flashed in the light. A very big knife.

"Hey, this shit isn't funny. Whoever the hell you are, cut it out."

The figure walked towards her.

"Please go away…" were here last words before he began stabbing her. She screamed. Unfortunately there was no one around to hear her screams but the echo of the locker room walls.

BPOV

"Oh God, yes Paul, right there. Turn it on!"

He continued to pound my pussy and I felt him flick the switch on the vibrator in my ass. God I loved research. And my part time job as a writer of erotica required a lot of research.

I felt the vibration in me while he continued to fuck me. I was about to come until I heard the last noise I wanted to hear. A knock on the door.

"Mommy? Are you okay? Why are you praying so loud? Is God deaf?"

"Shit Paul, get off me!"

Paul began laughing. "Chill baby girl. I will get her back to bed."

"She was supposed to be asleep!"

"Maybe you should try not screaming so much."

"Shut up and get this vibrator out of my ass!"

"Yes dear."

I threw on a robe and ran to the door. Paul headed to the bathroom. I opened the door and Emmy ran in and wrapped herself around my legs. Tina was with her as always.

"Mommy I was worried! Are you okay? Did you get God's attention?"

"Yes baby girl. There was nothing wrong. Mommy was just saying her prayers a little too loud."

"What were you praying for Mommy?"

"She was praying for a brother or sister for you little one." Paul said walking up to her and picking her up in his arms."

"Actually dear, I was praying that you could carry the next child."

"Not funny Bella."

"Wasn't joking Paul."

"Mommy are you really a witch? Like you told that girl at the store?"

"No sweetie. Mommy was just having some fun."

"A witch, Bella?"

"Why not Paul? You get to be a wolf. I should get to be something. And Fairies remind me too much of vampires."

"Emmy why don't you let Daddy put you back to bed?"

"Can I sleep with you?"

"No,da

"Of course you can sweetie," I cut Paul off glaring at him. "Mommy's prayers are done for the night. Aren't they Daddy?"

"I guess they are, Mommy." Paul barked back, glaring at me.

"Well, my prayers are over anyway sweetie. If Daddy needs to pray some more he can go take a shower and pray to God there." I told him glaring back.

"Yay! Come on Tina! We get to sleep with Mommy and Daddy!"

We turned out the lights and Emmy and Tina cuddled between me and Paul. Hehe. Paul was not happy about this. He would get over it. I was asleep when the phone rang waking me up at midnight.

"Paul get the phone before it wakes Emmy up!"

"Hello? Oh hey Charlie. Say what? You're shitting me. Yeah I'm on my way."

I was awake now.

"What's going on?"

"Some kids snuck into the football field to drink some beers."

"So? You're getting called out for that?"

"Mary O'Neil was found hanging from the goalposts. Gutted."

Damn. Didn't see that coming.

"I got to go. Stay inside please?"

"Where else am I going to go Paul?"

"With you it's no telling Bella. Just please lock the door behind me and stay home."

"I will baby. Be careful."

He kissed me on the forehead and began to get dressed. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep but couldn't so I held Emmy. As bad as this sounds I hope it was a person who did this and not a vampire.

A/N

So I'm back. I wanted to do something original but this idea kept sticking in my head. I'm not sure if it will turn out okay but I was tired of the same old, vampires vs werewolves stuff and wanted to try something new. Let me know if you think it's worth continuing.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own it

Chapter 2

PPOV

Driving up to the football field I could see all the lights of the stadium on. I parked next to Charlie's cruiser. Looked like all 4 deputies including me were called out. Walking into the field I couldn't believe my eyes. I had seen dead bodies that vampires had left before. Drained of blood, throat tore out sometimes. Maybe a broken neck if the victim was lucky. I had never seen what was before my eyes.

Hanging from the goalposts by the neck was Mary O'Neil. At least what was left of her. She was nude. Her upper body was covered in stab wounds. Her intestines were hanging out. Whoever did this had gutted her. Surprisingly there was not much blood pooled under her. Her legs however were covered in dry blood. I also noted someone had placed a tiara on her head. It looked like a toy tiara that could be bought at any drug store.

I walked up to Charlie who had an ashen look to his face.

"Paul."

"Charlie."

"This is some shit I ain't seen before Paul. Not this bad. What about you?"

"No, not this bad Charlie."

"You think you can use your special skills to look around the area. See if you can pick up tracks or anything?"

"Sure." I began walking around the body, careful not to let the other deputies no that I was sniffing. All I smelt was human. The nearly constant drizzle wiped out any tracks in the grass. I walked further away from the field. Judging from the blood she wasn't killed on the field. Somebody took their time. Near the sideline I picked it up. A blood trail. Faint but there.

"Charlie?"

Charlie walked over.

"Follow me."

I followed the trail into the locker room as it got stronger. On the floor was a blood smear. This was where the killer dragged her body outside. We walked into the girl's locker room and saw a large pool of blood drying on the floor.

"I would guess this is where she was killed."

"Okay then. We need to secure this building and the field. I'll get Eric to start photographing the scene. Start seeing if you can find any evidence around here besides the blood. I'll have Dave search the field and the path here. I got to call Dr. Gerandy. We need a time of death and to get her down for an autopsy before the kids start coming to school. I'm also going to call in the Port Angeles forensic team. See if you can find how the killer got here. Any tire treads that are unusual. It has been drizzling all afternoon into the night. Maybe tracks are still around."

We got to work. I was relieved to be inside. I didn't want to look at that body any more than I had too.

As the sun was coming up I called Bella and let her know we would be interviewing classmates all day so not to expect me home until this afternoon. She asked if it was a vampire. I told her no. She sounded relieved.

"Paul come into the principal's office with me. We are going to start interviewing her friends and I want you there. Tell me if you hear any heart rates go up or indications they are lying."

"You want me to be your lie detector?"

"Can you?"

"I can try. It never works on your daughter."

"Well I'm hoping these girls aren't as devious as my daughter."

Charlie POV

The first girl walked in. "Good morning, Shelli, I'm Chief Swan and this is Deputy LaHote. We wanted to ask you some questions about Mary if that's okay?"

The girl appeared to have been crying. Dr. Gerandy had placed time of death between 7 and 9 last night. From Coach Clapp we learned that Mary had usually ran starting at 7 and finished up about 7:30 to 7:45. My bet was she was killed in the locker room around 7:45 to 8:00. Her gym bag was found with her clothes in it. Her running clothes had no blood but did smell of sweat according to Paul. This meant she probably ran and was killed stepping out of the shower.

"Shelli when was the last time you saw Mary?"

"Yesterday afternoon. We were at the grocery store."

"And what were you doing there?"

"I had to pick up some feminine items and Chloe and Mary came with me."

"Did you see anyone unusual at the store? Anyone seem to be following you or seemed out of place?"

"No. The only one we talked to was your daughter."

"Bella?"

"Yes. We were talking about some of the things we had heard about her. You know how she was kidnapped and all. We weren't saying anything bad. But somehow I guess she heard her name and walked over to us."

"And what did she say to you."

"She told us that she was crazy and that she walked around the forest naked to commune with the devil."

I heard Paul sigh.

"Of course she did. Was anything else said?"

"No, she walked away. Said something about buying a broom stick and then we left. Mary said she was going to run her laps and that was the last I saw of her."

"Thank you for your help Shelli. If you can think of anything else, or anyone you might have noticed please let me know."

"I will Chief. I don't want to give you the wrong impression of your daughter. She was nice. She even congratulated Mary on probably getting Homecoming Queen this Friday. I thought she was sweet even if…"

"Even if what Shelli?"

"Well no offense but even if she is bat shit crazy like they say."

"Thank you Shelli. Would you ask Chloe to come in?"

"Of course Chief."

I looked at Paul.

"What time did Bella get home last night? Please tell me it was before 7."

"She got home right at 7 Charlie. She was with me the whole night. She also had Emmy with her at the grocery store."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God. The last thing I need is my daughter being a suspect because she can't stop fucking with people."

PPOV

It was 3 in the afternoon when I arrived home. We learned nothing except Chloe confirming my wife was bat shit crazy. Mary was a popular girl. She didn't have any real enemies. She had a boyfriend who was with a study group all last night until ten. She had no angry ex-boyfriends. Nothing that would have necessitated the kind of anger that was necessary for this type of killing. We knew the killer had to be strong to hoist her body up the goal post like that after dragging her out of the locker room.

I need to sit down, convince Bella to cook dinner even though it was my night, and relax with my two girls. Seeing that kid up there really freaked me out. I had to watch Charlie tell her parents. It was something I never hoped to see again.

I walked in and saw Bella and Emmy playing Rock Band. Actually Bella was playing and Emmy was beating on the drums and giggling. They had their backs to me and the music was loud. I'm not sure they even heard me come in. Bella has got to be more careful. Of course Tina was looking straight at me.

"Bella? I'm home."

Bella and Emmy both turned to me at the same time and my heart nearly stopped. They had both painted their faces. To look like KiSS.

"Hi Daddy! Look at me! I'm Gene Simmons!"

"Hi baby. Wow that's a lot of makeup. Mommy did this huh?"

Bella looked at me and smiled.

"Paul we can't play Rock Band without the proper attire."

"Baby, did you have to put so much makeup on her?"

"You were right Mommy. Daddy just doesn't get Rock and Roll."

"It's okay angel. He will come around. Maybe we can paint his face next time."

"Yay! Would you paint your face with us Daddy? We need a Bass player."

"We will see Emmy. Right now Daddy needs to change and you need to clean your face. Mommy could you help Emmy clean her face?"

"Fine, Paul. Come on Emmy. Let's go to Mommy's bathroom and take off all our hard work."

"I want to stay like this Mommy!"

"I know sweetie, but your Daddy has had a long night and day and just doesn't get Rock and Roll. Give him the Gene Simmons tongue before you go."

Emmy laid out her tongue as far as it could go. I did the same back to her. She giggled and ran off with Bella.

An hour later and Bella was cooking dinner. I didn't even have to ask. Fried steak, my favorite. She is such a domestic goddess. And by that I mean she rules over all in the domain. Me included. Emmy sat on my lap and watched UFC with me.

After dinner we laid Emmy down to sleep and Bella and I went to the bedroom.

"So how bad was it?"

"As bad as you can imagine."

I told her about the scene and what we think happened. I also told her to stop fucking with people and that if she hadn't been home with me last night, she would be the number one suspect.

"Oh come on Paul. They called me bat shit crazy and said I walked around the forest naked at night."

"You are and you do Bella."

"Besides the point Paul."

"Please, while this is going on, until this case is closed, please try to act as normal as possible."

"I will try baby but I make no promises. Now lay back. I'm going to help you relax. You get your desert tonight and don't even have to eat dinner first. Then you are going to sleep."

"I have to Patrol first thing in the morning."

"I already called Sam and told him you wouldn't be. I offered my services and told him I would ride my bike around the reservation and howl if I saw a vampire but he turned me down and said he would take care of it."

"How is Emily doing?"

"Big and miserable. I'm loving it."

BPOV

My poor baby. After taking care of him he didn't even give me a good night kiss. And I swallowed and everything. He just passed out. The thanks I get.

I briefly considered going to the bathroom and handling things myself but my mind was still on that girl. Poor thing. I can imagine what her parents are going through. Paul is convinced it's not a vampire and I am relieved about that. At least the killer is someone who can be caught and stopped. I walked into Emmy's room and sat by her bed watching her. Tina was asleep next to her. I knew if there was the slightest noise that didn't belong Tina would be up and alert. I ran my hand over my daughter's hair and gave her a kiss goodnight. I went back to my room and spooned up against Paul. For a 22 year old woman I had a good life. I wanted to keep it that way. I hoped this murder was a one-time occurrence. We don't need any more drama in our lives.

Lauren POV

I can't believe I am back in Forks. I hate this town. But as Homecoming Queen of my class it was to be expected that I attend our 5 year reunion. It came at a bad time. I was still making my mark on the world. LA hadn't been all I hoped it would be, but I was starting to get some jobs. Not exactly the type of jobs I want but a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do to make it big in Hollywood. Even if that means starting out in the Valley. I just hoped none of my classmates had seen any of my recent work.

I was glad my parents were out of town. I could at least have privacy. They would freak if they knew what I did. They wouldn't understand the price of fame.

I took a shower and was drying my hair when it sounded like the TV came on from the living room. I turned the dryer off and threw on a robe. Yep, the TV was definitely on. I wonder if the cat stepped on the remote.

I walked in and saw my last movie playing. Oh shit how did that get here? Thank God my parents weren't here. The last thing I needed was them to see their baby getting double teamed on film.

"I like your work. The way you fake an orgasm is worthy of an Oscar."

I screamed and turned around. I saw a guy in my living room wearing a Barack Obama Halloween mask. What the hell?

"Who are you and what are you doing here and why are you wearing that stupid mask?"

"You don't remember, do you Lauren? Too bad."

Oh shit, that fucker has a knife! I threw a vase at him and saw it hit him in the head. That seemed to daze him and I took off running towards the back of the house. I knew Dad kept a shotgun by the door. I saw the gun and grabbed it. He came around the corner and I pulled the trigger. Nothing.

"Looking for these?" He pulled the shells out of his pocket.

"Fuck you." I swung the gun at him but he caught it in his hand and hit me in the face. Oh shit he's bringing the knife down…

BPOV

I woke up early and made me and Emmy pancakes. I made enough for Paul but I was letting him sleep in. Of course the smell of food brought him to the kitchen.

"So baby, what do you two have planned today?"

"I don't know. Hadn't really thought about it. I might get some writing done."

The phone rang and I went to pick it up.

"It's probably Charlie." I heard Paul say as I picked up the receiver.

"Hello."

"Bella, lovely to hear your voice again." The voice sounded electronic, like it was coming from one of those voice disguisers.

"And who is this?"

"An old friend. I plan to see you very soon. But in the mean time I have left you some gifts for you to find. I will keep leaving you gifts until the time for us to meet comes."

"I'm not into playing games. Who the fuck is this?" Paul could see I was getting agitated. He was listening into the conversation.

"In due time. The first gift I left you, your father found. I want you to find this one first. The gift is at the Mallory residence. I hope you enjoy it. I will be talking to you again soon."

The call ended and I had goose bumps. Okay that was fucking weird.

"I need to get to the Mallory residence."

"The hell you do. I'm calling Charlie and the two of us are going there. You are staying here."

"Paul, I am coming regardless. You either let me ride with you or I drive behind you."  
"You're going to bring Emmy into this?" he asked. He loves to play that card.

"I don't want to stay home alone Paul. Not after that phone call." That should appeal to his sense of honor.

"I'll call Sam or Jake to stay with you."

"You call Charlie. I'm calling Kim to keep Emmy. That's final."

"Goddamit Bella! Why don't you ever listen to me?"

"I did listen to you and I told you that wasn't going to happen. Now shut up and call Daddy!"

I got out my phone and called Kim. Dad was at the football field and Paul and I got into his cruiser and dropped Emmy off with Kim on the way to the Mallory's.

Charlie was already there. He was walking out of the house and looked at Paul with a look I hadn't seen on his face ever.

"Charlie?"

"It's bad Paul."

"What happened Dad?"

"Lauren is dead. Looks like the same killer. She is in pieces."

"And?" I could tell my dad was holding something back.

"He left a message on the wall."

"What does it say Charlie?" Paul asked, but I think he had an idea.

"It said, looking forward to seeing you again Bella." It was written in Lauren's blood.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own it. Thanks for the reviews. Keep em coming. I am kinda going into this blind makin it up as I go along. Like all my other stories.

Chapter 3

Paul POV

I can't believe it. Someone is after my Bella again. And this time it's not even a vampire. We got back to the station after processing the crime scene. We had to call in Port Angeles forensic team again. Once again no real evidence of the intruder was found. It appeared he slipped in through an unlocked window. She was killed in the living room where the TV was playing a DVD in continuous loop. Apparently the victim had been a porn actress while living in LA. She operated under the name Cindy Cox. She was stabbed 41 times all over her body. Her head had nearly been decapitated. Whoever this killer was had a lot of unresolved anger.

I was at the station writing up my report when a guy in a suit walked in and asked for Charlie. He was about 6 foot, around 30 to 35. Dark hair, slim. Charlie walked out to greet the stranger.

"Afternoon Chief, Special Agent Mark Davis with the FBI. I'm a part of the behavioral science unit out of Seattle. We heard you had a double murder and it had the marks of a serial killer. We are going to take over the investigation. I hope this won't be an issue as it will be important that our two agencies work together."

"Agent Davis I just want this guy caught. I don't care who does it. We will give you whatever you need."

The agent smiled at Charlie. I guess he hadn't been expecting it to be that easy. Charlie doesn't have an ego when it comes to protecting lives. Especially where Bella is concerned.

"Could I see the case files and what you have so far?"

"Of course, come to my office. Paul would you get the files? How many agents will you have coming Agent Davis? How much room will you need?"

"Right now it is just me and four forensic specialists. We will see as the case goes on what else is needed. And please call me Mark."

"Call me Charlie. There is something else you should know. My daughter appears to be the target of the killer. He left a message for her at the last crime scene and called her."

"Your daughter? Bella Swan? The one who was kidnapped by the Cullen sex cult 4 years ago?"

"It's Bella LaHote now. And yes that would be her." I informed him.

"Chief is there any way we can get her here today? I would like to speak with her, maybe this afternoon?"

"I suppose that won't be a problem considering she is my wife." I told him. I didn't like that he knew about her already. Her history. He just found out she was a target.

"Excellent. Well I need to get started on those files. Charlie?"

BPOV

I can't believe that some psycho is after me again. Kim still had Emmy and said she would watch her the rest of the afternoon until Paul got off from work since Jarrod was home. I didn't like the thought of being alone with her. Me, I wasn't worried about. My baby had to be protected though. Besides I needed answers and when I needed answers I had to go to my main man. I walked in the front door and to the back where I knew he would be.

"What's up old man?"

"What's up young bitch?" Old Quil replied. It was out customary greeting to each other.

"I need answers."

"Well by all means, roll me one too."

We started our ritual of rolling joints and lighting up.

"So what's new?"

I told him about the murders, the phone call, and the message. "So what can you tell me?"

"I'm not Columbo. What the hell do you expect me to know?"

"Who the hell is Columbo?"

He sighed. "Never mind. Look Bella, vampires and wolves and spirits are more my thing. This is the work of none of those. You should ask your dad or husband."

"How come you're never any help when I ask but when I don't need help you just pop up in my dreams where I can't shut you up?"

"What can I say? I got skills." He said and broke out into a big laugh like he said the funniest thing in the world. I must have rolled his joint too thick.

"Yeah, you're funny old man. Laugh it up. When I get sliced and diced who the hell are you going to smoke with?"

"That is a problem. Maybe I can convince Paul to cremate you and I can bring your urn over to sit with me while I smoke."

"You bastard. You would probably use me for an ashtray."

"Well I wasn't but now that you mention it."

We both started laughing. We finished our spirit medicine and I headed home. I had to get a clear head before I picked up Emmy. Plus I needed a little alone time to work out what was going on in my head. So far he Homecoming queen had been killed and Lauren Mallory a former homecoming queen had been murdered. Besides being homecoming queen, what did they have in common? It was a well-known secret that Lauren hated me and the feeling was mutual. I had contact with Mary hours before her death in the grocery store. She had been talking about me but it wasn't exactly malicious, just teenage gossip I had come to expect. Had the killer seen me talking to her? Was he, or she in the store? Paul swears it has to be a man because only a man could hoist Mary up like that, but I don't buy it.

I was sitting in my recliner in deep investigative thought when my cell went off. Paul.

"Bella's phone sex hotline. What's your fantasy?"

"To have a wife who isn't a complete lunatic."

"Keep fantasizing stud. Be glad I make cute babies."

"Where is Emmy?"

"Still with Kim. I don't want to get her until you are home."

"Good thinking. I don't suppose I could convince you to not be alone as well?"

"A girl needs her alone time. Especially when her husband is working all the time."

"Listen baby. I have a reason I called other than to hear your voice. The FBI has taken over this case and the Agent in charge wants to talk to you. Can you come in?"

"Eeerrrr….yeah, could you give me like a couple hours?"

"Why? What is going on?"

"Nothing, just want to take a shower and…"

"And you have been at Old Quil's again huh?"

"I am neither going to confirm or deny that."

"I will see you in two hours. You want me to come get you?"

"No I'll ride my bike."

"Love you baby."

"Love you too wolfman."

The FBI? Hmmm, this ought to be interesting. I need to take a shower. Get the smell of weed off of me before Daddy's little princess goes to visit him and the big bad FBI agent. I wonder if I can call him Mulder?

Paul POV

Bella walked into the station two hours later. She was wearing a tight t-shirt and tight jeans. She had her Harley riding jacket on as well. She still refused to wear a helmet no matter how much I beg. Jessica Stanley was walking out of the station as Bella was walking in. Bella smiled and said hello. Stanley walked past her with a huff. Jessica had come in as soon as she heard about Lauren. Apparently she was back in town for a 5 year reunion. Bella said she wouldn't be going since she didn't actually graduate from Forks High.

"Wow, I guess she really isn't glad to see me." Bella said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey baby, we are having a pack meeting tonight at Sam's house. Jarrod and Kim will bring Emmy. Why don't you head over there right after this and I will be along shortly after."

"I suppose if it will make you feel better."

"It would."

Bella took off her jacket and laid it on the counter. Agent Davis walked out.

"Ms. Swan?" That asshole. If his eyes had lasers Bella's tits would be toast now.

"Actually it's Mrs. LaHote."

"My apologies ma'am. I am Special Agent Mark Davis."

"A pleasure to meet you. I don't believe I have ever met a real life FBI Agent."

"Well it's not all it's made out to be on TV."

"Too bad." Bella said smiling at him. Hell no. Was she flirting with him? No, but he was definitely looking at her like she was something to eat.

"Of course we do have our moments. Would you come to your dad's office? I would love to get to know you better."

"Whatever you need Mark." Bella smiled at him.

I glared at her. She smirked at me and gave me a wink. That bitch.

"Deputy LaHote it would probably be best if you and Chief Swan stayed out here, since your related and all."

"Is she a suspect?"

"Of course not. But she may be more open to talking with you and her father not there."

"My wife and I have no secrets."

"Paul calm down. I will be fine. Stay out here and I will be out before you know it."

Charlie looked at me and I nodded my head. I would hear everything going on in there regardless.

BPOV

I followed Agent Mulder into Dad's office.

"So Mrs. Swan."

"Please call me Bella."

"Thank you Bella. As I told your husband you are not a suspect in this case. But the phone call you received and the message at the Mallory house seems to point to some connection between the killer and you. Off the top of your head do you have any idea of who might be doing this?"

"No I don't. I have been giving it a lot of thought but I don't have any idea."

"What about the Cullens?"

"What about them?"

"Do you think they may have come back? They have never been found after all."

"I think it would be difficult for the Cullens to show their faces in this town and not be recognized."

"Have you had any contact from them since you escaped their residence in New Hampshire?"

"Of course not."

"What was your relationship with Mary O'Neil?"

"I had just met her for the first time that afternoon in the grocery store."

"That was when you told her you walked around the woods naked to commune with the devil?"

"Actually she said I was a witch. I just confirmed it."

"Are you a witch Bella?"

"Of course not. I was just having a little fun with some teenagers."

"Do you walk around naked in the woods?"

"Now Agent Davis, I'm afraid that is going to take a little more investigation on your part. A girl is not going to give away her secrets."

I noticed his eyes roaming my body. What a sleaze bag. I shouldn't be flirting but it was making Paul so jealous. And a jealous Paul is so rough in bed. Momma's getting a spanking tonight, I thought with a smile.

He cleared his throat and tried to focus his eyes back on my face.

"What was your relationship with Lauren Mallory?"

"We went to school together."

"Were you close?"

"No, she hated me and I pretty much hated her back."

"Ms. Stanley mentioned a physical altercation between you and Lauren 4 years ago on First Beach. Do you remember that?"

"I remember being attacked by Lauren and having to hit her to get her off of me."

"Ms. Stanley says that you attacked her without provocation."

"I have witnesses to the event. Does Ms. Stanley?"

"Bella, I am not accusing you of anything. I am just trying to get the facts of your relationship."

"Like I said, she didn't like me, I didn't like her. I haven't spoken to her in years."

"Do you think these killings could be the work of someone trying to make you happy? Killing those the killer thinks you hate?"

"I don't have a clue. You would have to ask an expert. Maybe someone in the FBI. They are always solving crap like this on Criminal Minds. Usually takes an hour."

He laughed. "I wish it was that easy Bella. I think that's all the questions I have for you. If I need to talk to you again can I call you?"

"Let my husband or father know and I will be glad to come whenever I am needed Agent Mul…Davis."

"Thank you, Bella."

I got up and walked out. Paul was glaring. I smiled at him. I walked up and gave him a deep kiss. Tongue and everything.

"Hurry home soon baby."

That softened him up some. "Go to Sam's please."

"I will. I have a stop to make then I am going there."

"Where are you going?"

"I will see you at Sam's."

"Bella don't do anything stupid."

"You know me Paul. I'm all about being smart." I winked at him and walked out to my bike.

I drove to my old place of employment. Newton's outfitters. I walked in and to my surprise there stood Mike Newton.

"Mike hi! What are you doing here?"

"Bella? Oh my God it's good to see you! I heard you got married? Are you still married?"

Oh God. "Yes Mike I am still married and have a lovely daughter."

"Oh, well congratulations Bella. I'm sorry about what happened with Cullen. I always did think he looked at you like you were something to eat. Guy and his family were always freaks."

"Yes they were Mike. So what are you doing here? I thought you were off at college in California somewhere."

"UCLA. But I had to take a few semesters off. My dad got sick and he needed me to run the store."

"That's too bad. Is your dad going to be okay?"

"He had a heart attack. He is recovering but he may have to retire soon. I don't know if he plans to sell the business. I think he wants me to take it over." Mike did not seem enthused by this prospect.

"That's too bad Mike."

"Yeah…so what can I do for you Bella?"

"I need to buy a gun."

"A gun?"

"Yes, I'm sure you have heard about the murders in town."

"Yeah, I can't believe Lauren is dead."

"Didn't you date her after high school?"

"I saw her a few times in LA, but we never really kept in touch. She was busy chasing her star I guess."

"Oh that's too bad. I always thought you two would have made a good couple."

"Uh okay. So what kind of gun do you want to buy Bella?"

"The biggest fucking handgun you have Mike."

"Okay… that may be a little much for you to handle Bella."

"Mike when I shoot something I want it dead."

"Well, I do have a .357 Magnum."

"Great, I'll take it."

"Uh Bella there is a waiting period of three days before you can pick up a gun. You have to go through ATF background checks."

"Seriously Mike? Can't we just kind of overlook that requirement?"

"Sorry Bella but it's the law. The store could lose its gun license if it was ever found out. I can't take that risk."

"Of course not Mike. Do you know anybody I could buy one off the street?"

"What?"

"You know, somebody selling a gun on the street? You know anybody like that?"

"No, Bella, I don't guess I do."

"Well thanks for the help Mike. It was good to see you again."

"Do you want to apply for a gun, Bella?"

"No I'll just stick to my switch blade. It's never let me down before. Thanks though Mike."

The look on Mike's face was priceless. I did find it strange that he was here and the murders were happening. Oh well. Mike was surely too harmless to do something like that right? Right? Of course. So why did I have a little doubt in my mind that was worrying me?


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own it. Please review. Let me know if you are enjoying this. Who do you think the killer is?

Chapter 4

BPOV

I arrived at Sam's house to see the pack already there. My Emmy ran up to me and gave me a hug. I picked her up in my arms and held her tight. Kim told me she had been good of course. When would any of them say the Pack Princess had been bad? Emily was due to deliver the Pack Prince in a few weeks. I was so excited for her. Emily, being much smarter than I was, elected to use pain management. I guess seeing me go through hell convinced her.

"Did you have a good day sweetie?"

"Yes but I missed you Mommy."

"I missed you too sweetie."

"You can't leave me tomorrow Mommy."

"Sweetie, Mommy doesn't want to but when Daddy is at work you may have to stay with one of your uncles."

Paul walked in stood next to me. "Hello baby, how was work?"

"It was lovely Ms. Swan."

"Oh baby, did the big bad FBI agent make you jealous?"

"We will talk about it later."

"Now that Paul is here let's get this meeting called to order. We have one thing and one thing only we need to discuss. One of our imprints is in danger." Sam said.

"Oh, Oh, Oh, I know, I know!" Quil started shouting.

Sam sighed. "What do you know Quil?"

"I'll take the imprint, for $500 Sam, 'Who is Bella Swan LaHote?"

That asshole. "Fuck you Quil."

Oh shit. Yep Emmy heard that and was frowning. "Mommy you said a bad word. You don't let Daddy say that word!"

"I'm sorry sweetie, I told her pulling into a hug so she wouldn't see me scowl and shoot the bird at Quil."

Sam filled them in on what was going on.

"So let me get this straight Sam. It's not a vampire, it's a person who wants Bella dead now." Jake asked.

"We don't know the killer wants Bella dead. All we know is she is in his sights. He may be doing this to scare her or impress her."

"Paul not to offend you but obviously that killer wants Bella dead." Embry said.

"And why is that?"

"It's Bella man. It has been a long time since something wanted her dead. It was long overdue."

Paul growled. I let him. Emmy glared at Embry. "Nobody is going to hurt my Mommy!"

"Of course not sweetie, nobody is going to hurt me."

"You'll stay with me tomorrow right, Mommy?"

"Actually I needed to talk to you guys about that. I need babysitting for Emmy while Paul is at work. I don't trust the killer to not strike when I have her."

"And who is going to be protecting you Bella?" Sam wanted to know.

"Me and my switchblade, Sam."

"That little pig sticker. What are you going to do, trim his toenails?"

"Watch it Quil. I may trim a part of you that would be hard to regenerate."

"Can we get some order to this? Listen, Bella and Emmy will be protected 24/7 now. They are not to be without a guard or Paul until we sniff this killer out." Hehe. He said sniff. Hey wait a minute.

I must have not heard that right. "What do you mean Bella and Emmy? Don't you mean Emmy?"

"Don't be hard headed Bella. I'm really not in the mood for it. You are not going to be unprotected. Fucking deal with it!"

"Don't you yell at me Sam Uley! And don't use the F word in front of my daughter!"

"Are you kidding me? Between you and Paul, I'm surprised that wasn't her first word!"

"It wasn't her first word. But her first sentence was Uncle Sam's a dick!"

"What the hell Bella? Do you have a death wish! I thought life was going pretty good for you!"

"Sam if I am hidden away the killer is going to keep killing. I need to make myself available, get him to come after me so I can end him…" Just noticed Paul staring at me, oops. "or you know, Paul can arrest him. That's what I meant."

"So that's it? You want the killer to come after you so you can kill him in a knife fight? A guy who has murdered two women brutally already! That's your great fucking idea Bella?" Paul nearly screamed.

"Can we stop the yelling and cursing around my daughter! Please! No Paul, my first idea was to shoot him but I have to wait 3 days to get a gun, unless you want to let me use yours."

Sam looked over at Leah.

"Leah, you got this?"

"I'm on it Sam. Emmy guess what? Aunt Leah is coming to live with you for a while."

"Yay! Does that mean everybody will stop yelling at Mommy?"

"For now but I'm sure your mommy will think of something to get yelled at about later."

"I'm going home Paul. Emmy, stay with Daddy. I will see you at home."

"Bella come back" was the last thing I heard as the door closed behind me.

"I heard footsteps running after me and turned. "Paul leave me…"

And I saw Sam.

"Bella please. I'm sorry I yelled. Just listen to me."

"What Sam?"

"We need you safe. Emily needs you safe, I need you safe, Paul needs you safe and your daughter and future God son need you safe. Please Bella. You're the sister I never had. I get angry when people try to hurt you. I love you. We all love you. Let us keep you safe. I don't ask much from you and I go out of my way to not tell you what to do. Please just do this for me."

"People are being killed Sam."

"I know Bella, but it doesn't have to be you that catches the bad guy."

He was right. I really didn't need to risk my daughter growing up without a mother so I could satisfy some urge to catch a killer.

"Fine Sam, Leah can stay with us. Now I have to get home to feed Tina. She is probably going crazy wondering where I am and peeing on Paul's clothes he leaves on the floor. And Sam? I love you too big brother." I hugged the big idiot and waited for Paul.

Paul and Leah walked out and I grabbed Emmy from Paul. We walked home together. Paul cooked dinner. Corn Dogs and French fries, Emmy's favorite. The yelling from before must have freaked her out because she was more clingy than normal. We finally convinced her to lay down with Tina in her bed. After she had been asleep for 30 minutes Paul looked at me.

"Bedroom, now."

I ran into the bedroom giggling. He was right behind me. Pulling off his belt. Uh Oh.

"Paul you are not hitting me with that belt."

"You were flirting Bella."

"Oh please, like he is any challenge to you."

"You are mine Bella."

"I belong to no one Paul."

"You are mine!"

Oh my wolf man was getting possessive.

"Prove it. You going to punish me since I am yours? You think I'm your property? You going to teach me to be a good little girl?" I slapped his face. He loves that. He growled and started stalking forward, causing me to back up until my knees hit the bed and I sat.

"Bella, I am going to gag you with the ball gag so you don't wake up our little princess. Then I am going to put you over my knees and spank you. If you ever do that again it will be worse. Do you understand?" He asked me smiling. Oh boy. I'm very into independence but I love it when he gets all possessive like this. And he knows I love it.

"Yes Paul, I understand."

"Who do you belong to Bella?"

"You know."

"Say it." He said through gritted teeth.

"You Paul. I belong completely to you." And he damn well knows he belongs to me too. I will let him have his fun though.

"Take off your jeans Bella. And your panties."

"Yes Paul." I did as I was told. I knew what came next. I laid across his lap. I felt his hot hands caressing my ass. "You know he was looking at your ass right Bella?"

"Yes."

"Did you like that?"

"No."

"Whose ass is this Bella?"

"Yours Paul. My body is yours. "He placed the Ball Gag in my mouth and clasped it in the back.

He reached his hands under my ass between my legs and began rubbing my pussy. God I was dripping wet. He removed his hands and began rubbing my ass again. Then I felt the first slap. I screamed into the gag. It hurt so good. He began rubbing the sensitive skin he had just slapped. "Do you need another?" I nodded my head up and down furiously. I am such a bad girl…

I woke up the next morning incredibly sore. Paul had laid his claim in every way possible last night. And I mean every way. The gag allowed me to scream and moan as much as I wanted. Just like I hoped. It was wonderful. I wish more FBI agents hung around Forks. I walked into the kitchen sore. I was completely naked because Emmy usually sleeps in and she has seen me naked anyway. I just wanted to start the coffee. I walked into my kitchen to see Leah sitting there.

"Good morning."

"Good morning to you too. Looks like you had a rough night by the look of your body. Sounded fun."

"It was. I forgot you were going to be staying here. You should have joined us."

"Not gonna happen Swan."

"The fuck it isn't Clearwater. You're mine. You just don't know it yet." She rolled her eyes. She knows she wants this. She just hasn't admitted it to herself yet. Poor child has been in denial for so long.

"But Bella, you belong to Paul. You're his, Oh God you're his. Oh please Paul. Spank me harder."

"You couldn't have heard that through the gag."

"A gag? Jeez I just thought he had his dick in your mouth all night."

"Nah, only a third of the night. The other two thirds were reserved for…

"Okay! Heard enough!"

"Hey, you started it. Now are you gonna stare at my tits or get me some coffee?"

My home phone rang. I didn't recognize the number. Paul ran into the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"Bella, Oh my God! It's good to hear your voice!"

"Who is this?"

"It's me, Angela Weber!"

"Oh hi Angela. How is it going?"

"Great. I'm in town for the reunion. You're going right?"

"No Angela, I didn't actually graduate, remember?"

"Of course I remember. But you should still go. We need to catch up. Can you believe the news crews in town? I've never seen anything like it. Not since you were, you know, taken by the Cullens."

Paul turned on the news. "I actually hadn't seen the News yet."

"They are putting out all kinds of speculation. A lot it says the Cullens are in town for revenge and are after you and killing your friends to get to you. Of course that's a load of crap."

"Why do you say that, Angela?"

"Everybody knows you and Lauren weren't friends."

"Bella we have to catch up! I want to meet your daughter. Mom told me she is beautiful. Can we meet later today?"

"Sure, I guess. If you don't mind the fact that people around me have been getting killed lately. Where at?"

"How about the Diner on Main? Say 12:00 PM?"

"Sure. See you there."

I looked at Leah and Paul. "Leah would you be so kind as to accompany me to the Diner at noon?"

"Of course Bella. You're not getting out of my sight."

"Well in that case I plan on sleeping under the covers tonight so if you are going to see me you are going to have to get under the covers with me. I'll bring a flashlight. Or something that looks like a flashlight."

?POV

There she was. Walking with her daughter and her Indian friend. Looks like she is going to the Diner. I was never good enough for you was I, Bella? Nobody was good enough for you. But that was then. I would be dealing with her soon enough. She thinks she is protected. She has no idea how vulnerable she is. She can't stop me.

I can't wait to show her. Show her how wrong she has been. Before she dies she will understand. First things first.

Jessica POV

I can't believe that bitch said hi to me. I know she had something to do with Lauren's death. Now that crazy killer is probably after me. Why did I have to come back for this god forsaken town to this stupid ass reunion?

I looked out my window and saw the news vans in front of the police station. I wonder how Charlie Swan is liking this attention?

Bella fucking Swan. The shiny new toy all the guys wanted to play with. The bitch was the main event even after she disappeared. Where did Bella go, what happened to Bella? Did you hear about the Cullens and how Bella escaped? I was the Valedictorian. Lauren was the Homecoming and Prom queen. Were we talked about? Nobody got as much attention as Swan. And she was so good at acting like she didn't crave it. She had every guy licking her boots and she didn't even care. Seriously what was the big deal about her anyway? I'm much better looking. She must have put out a lot. I heard she got pregnant at 18 with some Indian's kid.

I walked up to my room. I needed to get ready to go visit the Mallorys. I can't imagine what they must be going through. Plus I needed to be seen. I was her best friend. I turned on the news to listen to what was being said.

"Tragedy in Forks. A killer on a murder spree. 2 local girls have been murdered including adult actress Cindy Cox also known as Lauren Mallory. Sources close to the investigation have told us that the killer has left messages at the scene and made phone calls to Bella Swan. Ms. Swan was the 18 year old daughter of the Chief of Police of Forks who was kidnapped 4 years ago by the Cullen Sex Cult. We have learned she also is a published author of erotic fiction under the name Amber Devereaux. Have the Cullens returned to Forks? Who is the killer? What do the victims have in common? Police are not saying anything officially. We will be here in Forks until the story is resolved."

What the fuck? Cindy Cox? Amber Devereaux? The Cullens? What the hell was going on around here?

"Strange occurrences aren't they?"

Oh shit! I screamed! I turned and there was... Whoever the hell this was.

"Get the fuck out of my house!" I was seriously creeped out. The guy or girl, I couldn't tell, had a clown mask on. The clown had a knife. A big fucking knife. No way am I going out like those other two girls. "Jessica the drama queen. You always did have a big mouth. Hey I got an idea. How about after I slit your throat I hang you out your window. That way the News vans can see you and you can get what you and Lauren always wanted. To be famous. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"You think I am scared of you because of a knife? I can take you. You're not that big."

The clown rushed forward and I dove out of the way. I guess I was expected me to run because the clown got up and ran right into my fist that had my quartz paperweight in it. The clown dropped. I saw the knife fall. I kicked it away. I had to know. With one hand raised with my paperweight in it my other hand reached for the mask. I pulled it back. What the fuck?

I felt it. Another knife hidden in the sleeve. In my belly. I could hardly believe it. I stared at it like it couldn't really be coming out of me. The knife was twisted and the sharp stab of pain brought me back to reality. I screamed. I jumped back and felt the knife slide out of me. I put my hand on my stomach. I felt the blood pouring out. It was so warm. This could not happen to me. Why? I scrambled back towards the stairs. I rolled over and attempted to stand. I felt the second blow go into my back shoulder. It slid so easy into me. This was a burning sensation. I rolled over when I felt the knife come out. I looked up at my killer. "Why?" a knife rose in the air swinging down at me is the only answer I got. I felt stab after stab until mercifully I felt the black closing in.

BPOV

Where the fuck is Angela? I am giving her 5 more minutes and I am ordering. Emmy is whining for pancakes. I need coffee. Leah needs food period. Fucking wolf metabolism.

I heard screaming outside. Leah looked at me and I ran out with Emmy to see what the commotion. Everyone was looking at the house across from the police station. The Stanley house. A window upstairs had been busted out. And hanging by her neck was the body of what looked to be Jessica Stanley. I hid Emmy's face in my shoulder so she wouldn't see. Which of course meant she wanted to see more. Leah said a few curse words behind me. I jumped when I heard a scream behind me. I turned and it was Angela. "Oh my God Bella. Is that?"

"Yep. That's Jessica."

I walked inside the Diner to stop Emmy from trying to get a look. There was no service. Everyone in the entire Main street area was on the street, looking at Jessica hanging from her window. I sat Emmy down in our booth, and put my head in my hands. I had a killer headache. This wasn't going to go away. Whoever this was wouldn't stop until he or she got what they wanted. No matter what Sam said, I was going to have to stop this. Emmy put her head under my neck. I heard her whisper "Don't cry Mommy. It will be alright." I didn't realize I was crying until she said that. I kissed her cheek. "I know sweetie. Don't you worry about a thing. Mommy is going to make it right angel."


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own it. Enjoy

Chapter 5

Agent Davis POV

What a clusterfuck. I am trying to make my name on this case and a dead girl gets thrown out her window hung by the neck not 50 yards from the police station I am at in front of 10 news vans. This town sucks. It is so dreary. I never should have agreed to come here. At least I got Chief Swan's daughter to look at. My God what a piece of ass. Beautiful face. Great tits. A firm plump ass that begs to be grabbed. And she's married to this dumb ass big Indian. I wonder if he would even have this job if he wasn't banging the Chief's daughter? He hasn't been much help so far. I could tell she was impressed with me. Can't blame her. I'm probably a breath of fresh air into her boring life. I would love to catch her walking naked in the woods… Oh well I needed to focus.

I walked into the house. The parents had just arrived and Fork's finest were trying their best to keep the news media and her parents from trampling all over the crime scene. I have to give Charlie credit. He was doing a good job in a bad situation. My Forensic Team was combing over the scene. "Agent Davis where would you like us to start first?"

"The bedroom. Photograph the scene and get that girl's body down for God's sake." Walking around it looked like she put up a fight. He stabbed her in her room and it looked like he was on the ground from the blood splatter. She crawled into the hallway and he stabbed her again. Several times it seems looking at her body from the ground. It looks like he used an extension cord and tied it around her neck and the other end at the foot of her bed. He then busted the window and threw her body out. No forced entry. Probably went out the back. There were tracks in the backyard running through the house. It is likely whoever did it changed clothes and went into the crowd. "Sir we found a clown mask and work coveralls in a trash can three houses down. The coveralls are dark but wet. Looks like they are covered in blood."

"Wrap it up and get it to the lab for testing. Maybe we can get lucky and get some DNA. I looked around the room. On the wall written in blood was another message. I'm getting closer Bella. Yep that was a definite threat. This killer has an obsession with Bella. I saw a picture on Jessica's desk. It looked like a group of friends sitting at a lunch table. I recognized Bella, Lauren and Jessica. I didn't know the others. It seemed like the picture was set out in the middle of the desk to attract attention. Once the body was down and Charlie had the scene outside taken care of I asked him in. He identified the others. Angela Weber, Angela's boyfriend Ben Cheney, Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley and Eric Yorkie.

"Roger, I want background checks ran on all these individuals besides Bella Swan and the victims. Tell me if they have anything in their backgrounds. Check employment, education, finances, residences, everything."

"Yes sir."

"Mark?"

"Yes Charlie?"

"I would appreciate it if we could keep the message to Bella out of the news."

"Of course Charlie. I don't want her having any more undue stress from the media. Do you think Bella would be willing to look around the room? Tell me if she sees anything like the picture that stands out."

"I'll ask her. I'm sure she won't mind. Let's do it at night when we can sneak her in past the news media."

"Sounds good. Tell her I will come pick her up at your house."

"I'm sure Paul can bring her."

"Charlie, I would actually like to have her here alone so she isn't distracted."

"Mark there is some things you should know."

This ought to be good. "What would that be, Charlie?"

"Bella is extremely devoted to Paul. And he is extremely devoted to her. More so than average couples. Their relationship is very, how do I say this? Intense. Paul has jealousy issues and temper problems when it comes to Bella."  
I guess this is 'the don't fuck with my daughter' speech I have been waiting for. You would think her dad would want her to do better.

"What are you saying Charlie?"

"I'm saying that if you touched Bella in anyway, especially in an inappropriate way, not even the FBI would be able to find your body."

Ouch. Okay that was a little more extreme than the don't fuck with my daughter speech. "Charlie how long has Paul been this violent?"

"He's not violent. He is extremely protective of her. He would never hurt her and would never allow other's to hurt her. But if someone so much as scratched her there isn't a power on earth that could keep him from destroying that person. This threat to her has him on edge. Just be careful around my daughter. Understand Mark?"

"Of course Charlie. I promise you my intentions are truly honorable. I just want to catch this guy to protect her and want her help doing so. I am a professional here Charlie."

He looked at me for a second and nodded. He finally gave me a nod. "I will have her at at 6. Paul will bring her and stay outside."

"Great Charlie. Thanks. Let's keep going over the scene. Have you talked to the parents?"

"Yes I have." Charlie looked tired. I was glad he did that. I hate that part of the job. I offered but he said this was his town and he knew the family and it was his responsibility to do so. Charlie Swan was a good cop and an honorable man.

BPOV

Angela and Leah made their way back into the Diner. Angela looked distraught. Leah just looked shocked.

"So welcome back to Forks Angela."

"Uh I guess they well be canceling the reunion."

"Yeah."

"I can't believe this."

"Yeah." Didn't seem much more to say.

"Your daughter is beautiful Bella. She's like you with a tan."

I had to laugh at that. I had heard it many times before.

"Thanks."

"I guess now isn't the best time to catch up. Maybe we can get together soon. I'm in town for a couple weeks."

"Sure Ang. Is Ben around too?"

"Oh Ben and I broke up shortly after high school ended. It was time to move on. I don't know if he came back for the reunion or not."

"Oh, sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. It was for the best. I discovered a lot about myself in College. Ben was never the one for me."

"Well it was good to see you." I got up and hugged her. It seemed she held on a little longer than was necessary. I guess she really missed me.

"I'll call you soon. Maybe the two of us could get together alone sometimes. Not that it wasn't nice to meet you Leah. I just have so much girl talk to catch up with Bella about."

"Of course." Leah told her.

Angela walked away. I picked Emmy up and saw Leah smirking at me.

"What?"

"Lesbian much?"

"Who Angela? Don't be ridiculous Leah."

"Jeez she was undressing you with her eyes the entire time. Plus I could smell that she was very excited to see you. Strange reaction considering she just saw a dead body of an old friend of hers hanging out the window. I thought she was going to grab your…bottom when she hugged you. Besides Bella, you should be happy. Now you can leave me alone about it."

"Mommy how do you get undressed with your eyes?"

"You don't sweetie. Aunt Leah is being crazy. Now let's go to Grandpa's house and wait until everything settles down."

"What's a Lesbon?"

I glared at Leah who spread two of her fingers and stuck her tongue between them. I shot the finger at her and we walked to the car. As we drove closer to the scene I could see Paul and his fellow deputies trying to keep people away from the scene. I never saw Mary or Lauren's bodies but I saw this one. It made it real in a way it wasn't before.

Paul called me a couple hours later and told me I was requested at the Stanley residence. I guess I would have to play it straight. I really wasn't in the mood to be dominated by a possessive wolf tonight. As a matter of fact I may be sleeping with Emmy. I couldn't imagine what Jessica's parents were going through. It wasn't fair. But I have learned life usually isn't fair. You take the good with the bad and hope you can weather the tragedies. I wonder if I would weather this one or if I had pushed my luck too far in this lifetime.

Paul called me a couple hours later and said he was coming to pick me up. To say he wasn't happy was an understatement. He drove me to the house passed the News vans parked outside. I saw live reports going on. I had a cap on and a police jacket. Rumor from the boys had it that news crews had been cruising the Rez trying to find my address.

I walked in and met Agent Davis at the door. "Ms. Swan…"

"It's Mrs. LaHote dammit! I'm not going to tell you again!"

"My apologies. I'm so used to working with your father. Anyway thanks for coming."

"Let's get this done. Paul I'll be right back."

"I'll be here." He said glaring at Agent Davis.

I walked into the house. It felt like a mortuary. I guess in a way it was now.

"Bella I would like you too look at Jessica's room. There is a photo up there I am interested in and I wanted to see if you noticed anything else unusual."

"I haven't been to this house in over 5 years."

"I understand. I just want to get your perspective of the scene."

I walked into her room. There were blood stains on the floor. My breath caught when I saw the message for me. How many people had died in this lifetime simply for knowing me? I was suddenly very nervous. I turned to look at Agent Davis. He was staring at me. I pulled my eyes away and searched the room.

"I see what you mean. The photo is kind of out of place. Like someone moved it to the front of the desk."

"I know who is in the photo. Do you remember anything about the photo? When it was taken? Who took it?"

"It was taken my junior year. Shortly after I moved here."

"Do you remember who took it?"

"I think it was an auto shutter. It belonged to one of them but I can't remember who."

"Did you all get a copy?"

"No."

"So Jessica probably took it?"

"I don't think so. She never had a camera in school that I knew of. I think it was Ben. Ben Cheney."

"Angela's boyfriend?"

"Ex boyfriend. She told me today they broke up."

"You saw her today?"

"No she told me through astral projection."

"Sorry. When did you see her?"

"She called me yesterday and asked to meet me at the Diner to catch up. She arrived just after Jessica's body was thrown through the window."

"And you didn't see Mr. Cheney anywhere?"

"Nope."

"Anything else look strange around here?"

"Besides the messages written in blood and the blood splatters on the ground? Nope, looks like an everyday teenage girl's room. I guess she hasn't changed much since she moved out."

"Do you know where she was living?"

"No. we weren't close."

"If you don't mind me asking, were you close to anyone in high school?"

Ouch. "No I guess not. I stayed around the Cullens mostly. I had friends like Jacob Black in La Push. Other than that I pretty much stayed to myself."

"Were there any boys in high school that may have been jealous that you didn't pay attention to them?"

"I suppose. I never really paid attention. Mike Newton always asked me out but he mostly dated Jessica. Tyler Crowley liked me but he was with Lauren most of the time."

"What about Ben Cheney?"

"He and Angela were together all through high school."

"Thank you for your help Mrs. LaHote."

"Hey no problem. Whatever I can do to help. I'm sorry I snapped at you downstairs. My Paul can get very jealous and I don't like his feelings hurt. It upsets me. Greatly."

"It was my fault. I will make sure it won't happen again. It was an honest mistake."

"Just call me Bella and you won't have to worry about it."

"Only if you call me Mark."

"Time for me to leave Agent Davis." This fucker was getting on my nerves. As I was walking out I could feel his eyes on my ass. We reached the front door and I breathed in the cool air. It felt like a tomb in that house and smelled of death. I needed both my babies.

"Take me home Paul."

"Baby I am going to be working tonight securing the scene. I was hoping you could stay at your dad's house with Emmy and Leah?"

"Fine Paul. I just want to be close to you. Please come over as soon as you are done. I will be in my old room with Emmy."

I got in the car and Paul pulled away. I arrived at Charlie's house where Emmy was in tears. "What's going on Leah?"

"She hasn't stopped crying since you left."

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Mommy don't leave me again! I'm scared something bad will happen to you. You didn't even take Tina with you!" Tina looked up from her side with an accusing face.

"Baby, Tina couldn't go where Daddy took Mommy."

"Please don't leave me again Mommy. I will go anywhere with you. I can take it. I'll be a big girl."

"I won't sweetie. You know you're my angel. We will stay together with Aunt Leah and Tina to protect us okay? Nothing is going to happen to us."

"Okay." The tears were drying up thank God. I took her upstairs and stripped down in my t shirt and panties and Leah did the same. We got in bed and put Emmy between us. Tina took her place on the bed at the foot of it. Emmy drifted off to sleep with her head buried in my hair. Things were going so well. And now my little girl was scared her mommy was going to be killed. I wrapped an arm around her and Leah did the same and we all cuddled up. I felt safe. Most importantly my daughter felt safe.

Charlie POV

This was not good. I had just gotten off the phone with the Cheney's. They had moved after Ben had graduated to Oregon where he was going to school.

"Mark?"

"Yeah Charlie?"

"I just got off the phone with Ben Cheney's parents. He is missing. He has been missing for the past few weeks. He just disappeared. Left his belongings. The police are treating it like a homicide but nobody has been found and no motive. His car is missing as well. I have a description of it."

"You think he is dead? Or you think he wants people to think he is dead and decided to come back and see some old classmates in Forks?"

"I guess we have to keep both possibilities open."

"Can you get Paul to find out what he can from the investigation up there? We need this info. At the very least it could be a lead. I don't believe in coincidences."

"Neither do I Mark."

This didn't make sense. Cheney used to date that Weber girl. What would he want with Bella?


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own it

Chapter 6

BPOV

I woke up the next morning after a fitful night of sleep. I kept waking up to make sure Emmy was okay. She was tossing and turning and talking in her sleep as well. I walked into Dad's kitchen and started the coffee. I heard the pitter patter of little feet and saw Emmy coming down the stairs with Tina behind her as always.

"Good morning Angel."

"Good morning Mommy. You're not going anywhere without me today are you?"

"I hope not sweetie."

"Please don't Mommy."

"Baby nothing is going to happen to Mommy."

"Just please Mommy?"

"Baby…"

"Don't worry Emmy. Mommy isn't getting out of our sights today." I heard Leah say as she walked down stairs.

"Morning Warden."

"Ha Ha Bella."

My phone rang and I saw Paul's number.

"Good morning sexy."

"Morning sex slave. You gonna be a good girl today?"

"I doubt it. You going to come check on me too see?"

"I have to contact Oregon today about a case that may have a connection. Ben Chaney went missing a few weeks ago."

"Okay. Paul when are you going to sleep?"

"I'm just calling Oregon. I will be back home later. I think it would be best if we stayed at Charlie's for the time being. News reporters are all over the Rez looking for you."

"Okay. I'll be here with my daughter, my dog and my jailer."

"Since when have you minded Leah being around?"

"Since my daughter is here and I can't seduce her."

"I love you."

"I love you too baby. Hurry home. Be careful."

"You be careful."

"So staying with me hmmm?"

"Shut up Leah." I told her what Paul had found out about Ben.

My phone rang again. I saw it was the number Angela had called me from yesterday.

"Hello?"

"Bella. What are you doing today? Want to go to First Beach? Walk the tidal pools."

"Uh Angela, I'm actually staying here at Charlie's. Paul wants me to stay in since the killer is still loose."

"What does that have to do with you? You weren't close to Lauren or Jessica."

"Yeah, he's just being over protective and he is really tired so I am trying to make life easier for him."

"Can I come over to Charlie's? We could talk more. Maybe without bodies falling out of windows."

I really wasn't in the mood. But with the info Paul got on Ben it would be a good chance to find out what happened between them.

"Sure. Give me an hour to get Emmy fed and ready for the day."

"Great! See you in an hour."

I went through the routine of getting dressed and Emmy dressed. I pinched Leah on the ass while she was getting dressed making her jump.

"Cut it out Swan. You're going to make your new girlfriend jealous."

Angela arrived and the sight of her caught me unaware. She had a form fitting long black skirt on and a tight sweater cut low to reveal cleavage. I had never seen Angela dressed like this. I guess she was wearing contacts because she didn't have her glasses. I invited her in and Emmy sat down next to me with an arm around mine. Looks like we were going to have another day of hold on to Mommy at all times.

We sat in the living room and Leah went upstairs to give Angela the illusion of privacy.

"So Bella tell me about your life."

I told her the edited version of my run in with the Cullens and my life with Paul and our daughter. She asked a lot of questions about Paul. Were we happy? How long we knew each other before we married? Things like that. I finally got to ask a question of her.

"So Angela, tell me about what you have been up too since Forks."

"Pretty standard stuff Bella. I went to College at Oregon State. I have been majoring in premed. I am currently applying to medical schools. I live alone. I see my family on holidays. I live a pretty boring life."

"So what happened with you and Ben? Didn't he go to Oregon for school as well?"

"He went to the University of Oregon. We tried staying together but eventually grew apart. It wasn't working. We broke up the second semester of College."

I pushed. This wasn't the whole story.

"What do you mean you grew apart?"

"Sometimes people change Bella. You have certainly changed a lot since high school."

Couldn't disagree with that.

"So any guys in your life?"

"No… Bella I'm gay."

I heard a snort upstairs. Fuck you Leah.

"Wow. That's great, I guess…Is that what broke up you and Ben?"

"I guess. I kind of knew in high school but was too afraid to do anything about it. You know, minister father and such. But when I got into college my roommate was gay. Nothing ever came of it but she became a good friend and helped me accept myself. My parents still don't know so I would appreciate it if you could keep this to yourself."

"Of course. I wouldn't tell anyone. How did Ben take it?"

"Not good I'm afraid. He was quite upset. I told him everything. Even thoughts and feelings I had in High School. Thoughts I had about…"

"What Angela?"

"Thoughts about you Bella."

Okay I'm usually the one making people silent. She got me on that one. I heard another snort upstairs. Fucking Clearwater.

"Uh. Okay."

"Look I'm sorry to drop this on you Bella. I know you are a happily married woman. But you asked and I don't lie to my friends anymore. I told Ben about it and he was pretty angry. But that was 3 years ago. I haven't spoken to him since."

"Angela, I don't really know what to say here."

"Mom what I she talking about?"

"Nothing Emmy. Angela and Mommy were very good friends, that's all."

"Is she a lesbon that Aunt Leah was talking about?"

Angela started laughing. Thank God.

"We will talk about it later sweetie, okay?"

"Oh Bella, she is just adorable."

"Thanks Angela. Well I'm glad you know, figured stuff out and all."

"Bella I don't want to lose track of you again. Even though you are married and straight and all I don't want to lose you as a friend. Please say we can be friends."

"Of course Angela…" My phone was buzzing. Please be Paul, please be Paul. Shit, it's Emily.

"Excuse me Angela."

"Hello?"

"Bella I can't get a hold of Sam. My water broke. Seth is taking me to the clinic. I need you there. Please"

"Of course Em, I'm on my way."

"NO Mommy. You aren't going anywhere!"

"Emmy you can come. Aunt Emily just went into labor. We all have to go. Aunt Leah too."

"Leah!"

"Let's go." Leah said rushing down the stairs.

"Can I come Bella?"

"Uh. I guess if you want to Ang."

"Great. Let's go."

The ride to the clinic was uneventful and quiet. Emmy asked me a couple of times what a lesbon is. Leah smirked in my direction a few times. Angela sat quietly smiling in the front seat with Leah.

We pulled up to the clinic as Sam was pulling in. I called Paul on the way in and told him what was going on.

I walked into the room and held Emily's hand, the same way she had for me 4 years ago. She was much braver than I was. Sam was rubbing her hair back. He looked like he was about to pass out. Emily asked for ice chips and I volunteered to get them.

"Bella, you want some company?"

"Sure. I'm just going to the nurse's station to get ice chips." I walked to the station and was informed the ice machine was broken and I would have to go downstairs to the small cafeteria in the clinic. Annoyed, I walked back and let Leah and Emmy know where I was going to be. Leah offered to come with me but I told her I would be right back and I doubted nothing would happen on a trip downstairs. I should have known better.

"I will walk with you, Bella. I could use a soda."

I hit the elevator button and waited. And waited. And waited. "Jesus! Does nothing work in this freaking building!" I was a little stressed and irritated. My best friend was in labor, a killer was after me and killing people I knew, my former best friend told me she is a lesbian and has a crush on me and is currently with me. My husband is being overworked and I haven't been laid in over 24 hours! Fuck my life.

"Fuck it, let's take the stairs."

We walked down the flight of stairs and I heard the door open in the stairwell above us. I was about to open the door when I heard "Hello Bella." It was a male voice. It was muffled like it was behind a mask. And it was. Five steps above us was a man in a Michael Myer's mask and coveralls. I reached to my back pocket to grab my knife and felt nothing. Fuck! In my haste getting to Emily I forgot it! Angela had pressed up to me.

"Sorry if I don't recognize the face. Do I know you?" I asked him. I faced down the king of fucking vampires. This fucker wasn't going to scare me. Much.

"Yes you do. Nice to see you too Angela. You look happy. Nice new look for you."

"Angela, open the door and run."

Angela pressed the door handle and I followed her into the hallway. It was Saturday. Minimum personnel I guess. We ran up to the welcome desk and I screamed. I hardly ever scream. The receptionist was in her chair with a slit throat. Her eyes were staring at the ceiling. I heard the door open again and there was Michael Myers again. He had a knife in his hand. A very big knife. "The door!" Angela screamed.

We ran to the door and it was locked. I looked for a chair or something to throw through the glass door but there was nothing.

Myers was running at us. I pushed Angela in front of me and we ran down the hall. I felt him getting closer. Come on Bella, you can run faster than this. Angela tripped in front of me. I tripped over Angela. Angela got up and Myers brought his knife down as Angela tried to stand and she dove forward. Shit. I was getting to the end of the hallway anyways. May as well make my stand here. I dove at him and he went down surprisingly. He tried to bring his arm up to stab me and I bit his shoulder. I bit hard. He screamed. Glad to see me now, fucker?

He hit me in the face and I rolled off. He stood up over me and I kicked him in the nuts. I guess it was his nuts. He definitely felt it. He stumbled back and raised his knife with the hand that wasn't covering his nuts.

I heard the sweetest sound.

"Bella!"

"SAM!"

Myers turned and looked. He saw Sam running and took off. Jumping off of me and running down the hall. Sam ran up to me.

"Sam, check on Angela! He stabbed her!"

Sam checked Angela who was groaning. Groaning was a good sign right?

"She's cut down her back but it isn't deep. Looks like a slash."

We both turned when we heard the glass door explode. "BELLA!" Paul ran to me and picked me up in his arms and squeezed.

"God baby I could feel your panic. Are you okay?" He began running his hands all over my body and sniffing me. What can I say? It's a wolf thing. But not exactly polite to do in front of others.

Embry and Jake ran in after Paul. I felt blood in my mouth from where I was hit. Paul was enraged. He ran out following Myers trail. The trail led to the parking lot behind the clinic where a mask was lying.

Nurses came downstairs to take care of Angela. Charlie and Agent Davis came and sealed off the crime scene and investigate the death of the receptionist and mine and Angela's almost murder. Unsurprisingly it was discovered that the video system in the hospital had been disabled. I went upstairs with Angela. While she was getting stitches I ran into Emily's room. We all made an agreement not to mention this to Emily. Since most of the action was downstairs it wasn't hard. My lip was puffy from where I was hit.

Emily was sweating. She was getting close.

"Bella what happened to your mouth?"

"I ran into a door."

"Bella, sweetie?"

"Yes Em"

"Where the fuck are my ice chips!"

"Uh, the ice machine was broke."

"Okay dear, sorry to yell at you."

Sam grabbed her hand and I grabbed the other. I watched her give birth. It was amazing. So I looked this bad huh? Next time I'm not letting anyone in the room with me.

Charles Jacob Uley, or CJ as he would be known was born at 5:02 PM and weighed 9 pounds two ounces. Big like his dad. Paul grabbed me as soon as I walked out of the room and wouldn't let go of me. Emmy wouldn't either. I checked on Angela and she was doing alright. She was in a lot of pain but alright. I felt bad I got her involved in this. But she did ask to come with me.

Paul growled at Agent Davis when he asked if he could interview me alone. Agent Davis wisely didn't push the issue. Charlie was hugging me every second he could get me away from Paul. I had to put a stop to this.

"Listen stop hovering you two! I'm fine. He got a lucky shot in. He was also lucky I forgot my knife. If I had my knife this could be over now."

"Are you stupid woman! A man attacked you with a fucking knife! You were inches away from death! You are not to go to the bathroom without someone with you. DO you understand me?"

"Paul I can appreciate you are stressed out right now baby, so I am going to let you get away with talking to me like I'm a child right now, but that was your one free pass." I told him glaring at me. Then the fucker pulled a page out of my book. He started crying. What the fuck!

"I'm sorry baby. But you don't know how scared I was. If I hadn't got a hold of Sam. You could have… I don't know…"

I took pity and hugged him tight. Emmy was wrapped around my leg. We hadn't told her what happened but she knew something wasn't right. She had never seen her father with tears in his eyes.

"I love you Paul. I will be more careful. I promise. I won't let anything happen to me."

He didn't say a word. He just hugged me so tight I thought I was going to break. Charlie walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Take her home son. Take the night off and take her home."

Paul picked me up in his arms and gave Emmy a piggy back ride to car in the back. As I was walking out I heard "Is that Bella Swan?"

Oh fuck. I turned and the News media descended on me. Paul ran me to the car and placed me in the backseat. He attempted to get people to back away but reporters were pressed against the glass screaming questions I couldn't understand. Emmy screamed. That did it for Paul. He growled. When I say he growled I mean he growled in a way that made very single person there jump back. Sam and the boys ran outside and started pushing reporters away. We drove off.

"Fuck! We can't go home. They will find us there."

"Let's go to Sam's. I need to get the house ready for Emily anyway."

We drove in silence. Paul never letting go of my leg.

I have a feeling this is going to get worse before it got better. 4 dead women including the receptionist who was most likely an innocent bystander. Angela injured and nearly killed. Emmy was sniffling and wouldn't take her face out of my hair. She was worried because Tina was still at Charlie's. She made me promise to get Leah to bring her over to Uncle Sam's house. What a fucking day.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own it. Am I off base with this sequel? Should I have done something more supernaturally? Oh well. I'm having fun. I hope those of you along for the ride are as well. I am a character writer. I go into a story with an idea and see where it takes me. I don't even know who the killer is yet. Just kidding. I do. Maybe. At least I have my suspicions ;)

Chapter 7

Agent Davis POV (I missed him)

I had to get some order to this investigation. My superiors were not happy with me and were threatening to remove me from the case. The amount of media attention this was getting was staggering. Right now 22 News Vans were parked outside the police station. Mostly because of the little lady sitting at Charlie's desk with her daughter and dog. Her big damn dog that growled at me every time I got near her. Paul had decided his wife and child would not leave his sight anymore. Where he went, they went. So that meant Bella and her daughter would be spending a lot of time in the station or with Paul in his car.

Paul was so on edge I didn't even try to flirt with his wife. That guy busted through a solid glass door to get to her! And never stopped his stride. And I still don't know how he knew she was in trouble. Charlie told me they were deeply connected and Paul had a hunch. I don't buy that for a second but the look on his face told me not to ask any more questions. There was definitely weird shit going on here in this town. And I'm not even talking about the murders.

"Okay let's review what we know. First murder. Popular girl, possible homecoming queen. Gutted and hung from the goal posts at school. Somebody had to know her routine. Know she went to the showers and had a key to the gym rather than heading straight home. Wanted her body found in the most spectacular way possible. If not for the teenagers sneaking in that night, the students and teachers would have been greeted by the sight of her body as they arrived in the morning."

"The killer wanted her found. She has no connection that we can determine to the other victims aside from speaking to Bella LaHote (I remembered that time. I really do not want to piss Paul off today) that day, hours before she was killed. If the killer knew before hand of her routine that was most likely just a coincidence that it happened. We can't discount that it was a crime of opportunity.

The second victim was a former home coming queen back for a reunion. She had been living in LA and working in the adult film industry, unknown to her family. The killer could have been a deranged fan but the first murder occurred one day before she arrived according to her family. Doesn't fit. The killer must have had a reason not related to her current occupation but her former connection to the high school. Leading us to the third victim, Jessica Stanley. Lauren's best friend in high school. Both people who were part of the group that Bella LaHote hung around with but from all reports the three didn't like each other. Jessica is killed in her house and hung out her window. The killer took a huge chance with the amount of people, both law enforcement and media that were within blocks and within sight of the murder. The killer dumped clothes and a mask in a nearby trash can. After that he blended in. So it stands to reason the killer is a local. Someone who could fade into a crowd and be invisible.

Before the Mallory murder, Bella gets a phone call saying a gift has been left for her. At the scenes of both Stanley and Mallory's murders messages written in blood were left on the walls to Bella. Some threatening, some not depending on how you take it. This leads us to the attack at the clinic in La Push. Bella had been planning to stay in all day. Her friend goes into labor. The killer follows to the hospital. Disconnects the security cameras and waits upstairs in the small clinic for Bella to walk down the stairs. He also has the foresight to block the elevator open downstairs with a board so it wouldn't work, forcing Bella into the stairwell and following her down. Before this, he had killed the receptionist. I don't understand how this could have worked. If Bella had not come down and someone else had, would they be dead? What if someone came in the front of the building and noticed it was locked and called someone? Or came in a back entrance? It seems like it was luck that Bella came down. And was Bella even the target? Or was Angela Weber the target the entire time? If so it seems the killer could have picked a more secluded location or site to kill her. Does that about cover what we know about the victims?"

"Yes, I would say it does." Charlie spoke up. Paul sat there with a pissed off look on his face eyeing Bella every few seconds like he was afraid she would run off.

"Let's talk suspects. In Jessica Stanley's room I found a photo that Bella even agrees seemed out of place. A photo of Bella, Jessica, Lauren, Tyler Crowley, Mike Newton, Ben Cheney and Eric Yorkie. Bella believed the photo was taken by Ben Cheney and Jessica would have no reason to have the photo. The Photo has no prints on it. None. Strange. Almost as if it had been wiped off and placed there. We call Oregon to speak to Ben Cheney and find out he is missing and has been missing for three weeks. We don't know if he is a victim or the killer but we all agree he has to be connected somehow right?" Both Charlie and Paul nodded.

"What did you find out from Oregon, Paul?"

Paul dragged his eyes away from Bella who was sitting at Charlie's desk playing a board game with Emmy.

"Ben Cheney was a straight A student at the University of Oregon. He was majoring in History with plans to go to Law School after graduation. He had no record and his roommate and friends reported no unusual behavior. He did not date much. Had no girlfriend to speak of. Appeared to be straight, as no boyfriends have popped up either. One night he left his dorm in his car to go to a study group. When he didn't arrive home that night his roommate called a mutual friend who was supposed to have been in the same study group. The friend reported Ben never arrived at the group. He hasn't been seen since.

We also know from Bella's conversation that Angela broke up with Ben three years ago due to being gay and told him for some goddam reason that she had a crush on Bella the entire time."

"Charlie, what about Edward and Carlisle Cullen? They have had every law enforcement agency in the world looking for them the past 4 years and no sign. Could they in your opinion have something to do with this?"

"Mark there is no way those two would not be noticed in Forks. It would be impossible to move around. Have you dug anything up from forensics?"

"Unfortunately no. The coveralls we have recovered are medium sized standard coveralls you can find in any store in Forks that carries them. As of right now there are three. Forks general store. Forks feed store and Newton's Outfitters. The coveralls have no blood other than the victims. The masks recovered have no hairs in them. It is likely the killer wore a hairnet. No fingerprints. Bella said the attacker wore gloves, no surprise. No video evidence. Computer files of the victims dig up nothing unusual."

"So that leaves us nowhere basically." Charlie noted.

"Yep."

"We should focus on the possible suspects." Paul said.

"That's great Paul but we don't know where Cheney is or the Cullens." I pointed out.

"Yes, but what about the others in the photos? Newton, Crowley and Yorkie? If nothing else we have to assume they could be possible victims. We need to know if they have seen anything. Newton may have sold some coveralls lately. The killer obviously has had two pair already. It may be Newton himself. Freak always did have a thing for Bella."

"Why don't you check out Newton, Paul? See if you can get a lock on his whereabouts during the killings? Charlie can you find out where Crowley is? I will search for Yorkie."

"Sounds like a plan Mark. Paul, you okay with leaving Bella here?"

"No."

"Paul, Bella can't go with you. You going to take Emmy along?"

"No, Emmy stays here with Leah and Tina. She will be fine with Bella going off with me. Bella comes with me Charlie. There is no discussion about this."

Charlie nodded. I can't believe he is not arguing about his daughter going on a police interview. It's like he accepts that Bella will be with Paul whether he goes or not. They have a strange relationship. I wonder if he is like this all the time with her? It's like he smothers her. Strange. I wonder if Charlie doesn't suspect domestic abuse and why he is okay with it. I mean I have never seen a more controlling person. Surely he knows Bella will be safe at a police station with FBI agents and cops he works with. Strange town, Forks. And all the strangeness seems to revolve around one little lady. Bella Swan.

BPOV

God I am so bored. How much Candyland can Emmy play before she gets fed up? I can't believe Paul has put me under Paul arrest. Me and Emmy are not to leave his site. Normally this wouldn't bother me so much except I have to be with him at work. And it's boring. I can't stay home with a pack member. Paul doesn't even allow them near me. I'm surprised at this point that he lets Charlie near me.

Yay me. I married the possessive asshole. Normally I wouldn't let him get away with this. But normally he is not like this. I have never seen him this protective. Never. I'm surprised Emmy and I aren't backed up in a cave with a silver wolf at the front ready to kill whoever gets close.

"Mommy isn't it fun to come to work with Grandpa and Daddy?"

"Yes, fun…" I guess it beats the media hoard outside. I should be at the clinic helping Emily or checking on Angela. I would write but I couldn't imagine if I accidentally saved something to my Dad's computer that he didn't need to read.

"What do you want to do next, Mommy?"

"Why don't you color sweetie while Mommy dies of boredom?"

"Not funny mommy." Shit, I have to be more careful with my words.

"Your right Emmy. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I saw Paul walk up.

"Emmy?"

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Are you having fun?"

"Yes Daddy. Can I get in your car later and play with the lights?"

"Maybe sweetheart. Listen, Aunt Leah is coming to stay with you here in the station while I go with Mommy somewhere. Is that okay?"

Oh my God my heart started racing. Please say we are going home. Please. It has been 48 hours since I have been laid. Please say we are going home.

"Mommy won't leave your side will she Daddy?"

"I promise sweetie. Mommy will be right next to me the whole time."

"Okay you can have her then." Emmy said with a smile like I was a toy she was sharing with a friend.

"Thank you sweetie. Bella get a jacket on and a cap. We are going out the back and I want you lying down in the backseat so media doesn't see you."

"Yes sir, Officer sir." I told him with a salute.

He at least smiled at me. I walked into the police car port and laid down in the back of the car. Kinda reminded of the last time I was here a few months after Emmy was born. The last time I ever agreed to get in the back of a police car as a matter of fact. Had to change that little scenario up. As I lay on my back on the seat I thought I would make polite conversation with my lover, jailer, bodyguard, guard dog, wolf man.

"So lover, now that you have me without the kid around, what are you planning to do to me?"

"Not what I want to do to you. We have to go see Newton."

"Mike Newton?"

"Yep."

"Why? There is no way he did this. He's too much of a, I don't know, wimp?"

"Bella, do you know anyone who is capable of doing this?"

"Good point. Not since Rosalie Hale turned into ashes." Damn I hate to think it but he's right. Somebody I know is most likely doing this.

"So why Mike?"

"Charlie is going to track down Tyler Crowley and Davis is tracking down Eric Yorkie."

"Oh. And we get Mike?"

"Yep."

"Fun… Can I sit up yet?"

"Yes."

I sat up and saw us pulling up to Newton's Outfitters. We walked in and Paul walked up to the quickly intimidated check out girl.

"Mike Newton here?"

"Uh, yeah, he he…"

"Yes?" he growled out.

"Paul, be nice!" I told him elbowing him in the ribs for all the good it did.

"My apologies ma'am. I'm officer LaHote and this is my sidekick, Deputy Amber Devereaux. Is Mr. Newton available please?"

"He went to the back to do inventory about an hour ago. I guess he is still back there. I can call him on the intercom if you like."

"Not necessary. I can find him. Thank you ma'am."

We walked to the back of the store and into the storeroom. It brought back memories of when I worked here. Absolutely nothing had changed. "Mike! Where are you? It's Bella!"

Nothing. Silence.

"Mike?"

No noise. Paul started sniffing. "Blood."

Oh shit. "Stay behind me Bella."

Duh

We walked around a large rack of packed tents and turned. On the ground was Mike Newton. In a pool of blood.

"Paul…"

"I know Bella. You don't have to look."

"That's not what I'm saying Paul. Look at his right hand."

His hand was stretched out like he was trying to crawl away. But his finger had written something in blood.

"What the hell is that?" I asked.

"Looks like B and an E." Wow. Ben maybe? You think? Case solved. About that time Mike coughed. Holy shit!

"He's alive!"

Paul ran over and got down next to Mike.

"He has a pulse but it is weak."

He called it in on the radio. He rolled over Mike and I could see that he had been stabbed at least twice in the belly. He was still bleeding. He was coughing up blood with every breath. I ran and got towels from a box in the camping section. I went over to Paul and he placed my hands holding the towels on Mike's stomach and told me to press down. The paramedics arrived and took over. Mike looked so pale. There was so much blood. Poor guy. He always was nice to me.

Dad and Agent Mulder, who up to this point had proven to be next to useless, arrived. Dad checked out the security room and unsurprisingly the line to the storeroom video camera had been cut. It showed Mike walking into the storeroom. The camera then went blank. He had to have been on top of a rack to cut that camera. Waiting for Mike. He was waiting for him.

"Paul you need to take me home so we can get out of these bloody clothes. The blood is freaking me out and making me a little sick."

"Says the girl who used to date a bloodsucker."

Oh no he didn't go there. I know he is frustrated and upset but still he is not going to take it out on me.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" I said in the lowest and deadliest voice I could muster.

"Uhhh…"

"Look, I get that your upset but I'm upset too, okay? You are not going to get smart with me LaHote. I'm not going to waste time on idle threats. You know what I can do to you. You know how I can make you pay. And don't bring up my fucking ex. You want me to bring up the skanks you've been with? They may not have sucked blood but they definitely sucked ever guy in town before and after you. Shall I name names?"

"Bella. I'm sor…"

"Shut the fuck up Paul. Take me home now so I can get out of these fucking clothes. Take me to my home. If any media get in my way hit them. Or let me get Tina and she can bite them. Either way we are going home for at least two hours, right the fuck now. I don't want to hear another word from your mouth. You are going to take me into the shower and wash me off and then we are going to make love. And then we are going back to the station so I can hold my Emmy. Now do you have any fucking questions about any of this."

"Bella this is a crime scene…"

"Daddy!"

"Yeah Bella?"

"Paul is taking me home. We will be at the station or here in two hours. I have to get out of these bloody clothes."

"Go ahead sweetie. I know how much you hate the smell of blood." Daddy said.

"See Paul? That's a man who knows me! Get your fucking act together!"

We pulled up to our house and thankfully because of the new murder scene there were no media in front of it. I walked around to the back porch to take my clothes off in privacy. No way were we taking these clothes inside. I would burn them, Paul's uniform and all. Paul came around the corner with his phone to his ear. He hung it up and looked at me. "What is it baby?"

"Mike Newton died on the way to the hospital. I'm sorry baby." Holy shit.

"Paul, if Mike was trying to tell us that Ben is the killer what about Angela?"

"What about her?"

"She's at the hospital. Helpless. Is someone watching her?"

"Yeah there is an officer in front of her door all the time."

"You think that's enough?"

"You don't?"

"We need to go check on her."

"Fine, lets change and get you a shower and then we will head over. We can check on Emily too."

I can't believe Mike is dead. He never did anything to anyone. He was a nice guy. A genuinely nice guy. Okay he couldn't take no for an answer but still. He didn't deserve this. What could I have done that caused all this? Why do people who know me always wind up getting hurt. Aro was right about one thing. I am death. Only not just to vampires apparently.

I walked into the house naked and felt Paul come up behind me. I know this was a bad time for this. But I needed this.

"Shower."

I closed my eyes and let the hot water flow over me. It felt so good. Then I felt a wash cloth roaming my body. Making me forget. Paul washed every square inch of my body. I turned and returned the favor, sucking his cock while I washed his lower half. He came in my mouth and we got out of the shower. He picked me up, still wet and laid me on the bed. I felt his mouth on my pussy and thought I would lose my mind. I grabbed his hair and ground his face into me. His tongue quickly found my clit while his cheek rubbed against the mark on my inner thigh. I came so hard I nearly passed out. He climbed on top of me and entered me. He fucked me for over an hour. Just me laying under him, legs wrapped around his strong back. Feeling his hips hit mine. His cock entering me over and over again. I felt him fill me up with come three time without stopping. God if this wasn't Heaven I couldn't imagine what Heaven would be like. I hoped I didn't have to find out soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own it. RIP Mike. Sorry Mike lovers. Both of you. I couldn't help myself. He really got on my nerves in the books. I was going to hold off on this chapter but I won't be posting for a few days so I thought I would give it to ya'll.

Chapter 8

Charlie POV

What a fucking nightmare. Todd had just told me that Ben Cheney's car had been found hidden in the woods by some hikers. Apparently it had been driven off the main road as far into the forest as possible. Judging by the tree sap on the car it appears it has been there for weeks. I told Mark, and we both agreed that it was likely Ben Cheney was the number one suspect. The question was where was he staying? And where were Tyler Crowley and Eric Yorkie? Angela had police protection and Bella had wolf protection but those two were out there somewhere and we had yet to be able to locate them.

I saw Agent Davis running towards me. What now? "Charlie I got a lead on Eric Yorkie. He is in Port Angeles! He apparently graduated from UW in Seattle in three years and has been working in Port Angeles for a tech company. He's a software designer. I've got agents going to pick him up now and bring him in. The only two people in that photo who haven't been attacked or killed are Yorkie and Crowley."

"Great. Now if we can just find Crowley. And where the hell could Ben Cheney have been staying for the past three weeks? I mean he has to have a base of operations to set this up. This makes no sense. I could see Cheney going after Angela for being gay and breaking up with him. Even Bella because Angela told him she had a thing for Bella. But Lauren? Jessica, Mike Newton? Mary O'Neil? This makes no sense. Why take the chance? We have to be missing something here. The motive doesn't justify the actions."

"Let's catch Cheney first and then we can worry about the why. Hell Charlie, sometimes people just snap."

"Yeah but you are in the behavioral unit division. You know that people who snap, usually go on mass killing sprees at once. This has been planned. This has been thought out and violent, but violent with a purpose."

Something was wrong. And I had a feeling it had to be with the final two in the photo. I wasn't sold on Cheney. Not until I saw him. In the meantime, I was going to continue to dig into Yorkie and Crowley.

Paul POV

I walked into the clinic through the back with Bella next to me. I had an arm around her. Luckily she wasn't complaining. I couldn't bring myself to not touch her. I was still freaked out by how close that psycho had gotten to her. Bella called Emmy and assured her she was okay. Emmy was having fun playing Shoots and Ladders with Aunt Leah.

We walked into Emily's room first. Sam was of course, with her. He had been staying with her nonstop and Jarrod had been with Kim nonstop as well. Bella was freaking out that those two may be in danger for knowing her. At this point I couldn't disagree. Better safe than sorry. CJ was cute as a button. Emily would be going home tomorrow. We talked about what had happened while she was giving birth and she apologized four times for yelling at Bella for asking her to get the ice chips. That bothered me. Davis was right. The whole attack at the clinic didn't make sense. How did he know to kill the receptionist and go upstairs to follow Bella down the other set of stairs? Everyone was in Emily's room or the waiting room and you couldn't see the stairs from there. But why not wait until Bella got to the bottom? It seemed he wanted to play with her rather than just outright kill her.

I was pulled out of my thoughts to see Bella cooing at CJ. Seeing her holding a new born made me want to have another one so bad. Bella had finally told me we could and had stopped taking birth control. Unfortunately we haven't had much time to make the attempts lately.

We said our goodbyes and I walked hand in hand with Bella to Angela's room.

"So does it make you want another one?" I asked her.

"Yes, you know I want another of your babies Paul."

"I just like to hear you say it."

We got to Angela's room and noticed no police officer was in front of the door.

"Paul."

"I know baby." I walked in pulling Bella behind me. The room was empty. Empty and clean. No blood anywhere. That was a good sign.

I walked to the nurse's station. "Excuse me ma'am, could you tell me when Angela Weber checked out?"

"Certainly officer. It looks like she checked out at 12:00 PM."

"Call Angela's house, Bella."

I watched Bella dial and give a look of relief when someone picked up the phone. "Hello Mrs. Weber. This is Bella LaHote. Did Angela make it home okay?" I could hear the other side of the conversation. It was not good.

"Yes dear, she was doing much better. The stitches weren't bothering her and she was walking fine. Just a little stiff. She was lucky it wasn't deeper. The thought of what that monster could have done to you girls. I thank God that he was watching out for you two that day."

"Yes ma'am, so do I. I'm glad Angela is feeling better. Can I speak to her?"

"Oh she isn't here dear. A friend showed up and she hollered to me from the living room that she was going out." Uh Oh.

"Do you know what friend that was Mrs. Weber?"

"No Bella, I'm afraid I was cooking lunch at the time. I'm sure she will be back soon. I will have her call you."

"Thank you Mrs. Weber."

I didn't have to have a marked bond with Bella to know the intense worry she was feeling right now. Angela should not have been in the mood to go anywhere. Makes me suspect that someone forced her to. Or at least threatened her family if she didn't come. I called Charlie and let him know what was going on. We drove quickly over to the Weber residence to see if I could pick up any kind of trail. I knew it was hopeless though. I'm sure a car was used. It's not like he walked her out at gun or knife point.

"Paul, I can't lose Angela too. We have to save someone." Bella looked like she was about to cry. I hate to see her cry.

"We will get her back."

"You can't promise that Paul! This fucker has beat us at every stage of the game! If you had let me draw him out this would be over by now! But no, your goddam protective streak is costing people lives!"

"Bella, I am not going to apologize for protecting you."

"Apologize to the families' of the dead Paul!"

"If it means you are by my side while I am doing it, I will!"

She stared at me for a moment and then the tears came. She wrapped herself around my waist and told me she was sorry and she loved me. I did the same. But she was right about one thing. This fucker had beat us at every stage of the game. And I had no idea what to do next.

Charlie POV

I got off the phone with Paul in a worse mood than I was already in. Looks like Angela Weber was next and the killer has a chance to finish what he started at the clinic. My phone rang and I couldn't wait to see what was going to happen next. I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Hello Chief Swan."

The voice sounded like it was being electronically scrambled. Like the call Bella got.

"Who am I speaking to?"

"You are speaking to the one you have been chasing your tail trying to catch. Have I been making you earn your pay this past week Charlie?"

"If you are the killer tell me where Mary O'Neil was shot at?"

"Mary O'Neil, Charlie, was stabbed to death in the locker room. I dragged her body out to the goalpost. I hoisted her up by her scrawny neck after placing a tiara on her pretty little head. When she was hanging nice and tight I slit her open and watched her entrails fall out. Good enough for you Chief?"

"How did you get this number?"

"That is a good question. Maybe I got it from Bella's cell phone. But no, she is with her big Indian protector now, right? And her daughter, your precious cute granddaughter is in the station with her female Indian bodyguard and the big dog." Maybe I got it from…anyway the how is not as important as the why."

"And why are you calling me?"

"I am interested in your theories. I want to know who you think is going to die next?" I made my way to the window and started scanning the parking lot. So many News Vans I couldn't tell who wasn't looking at the station.

"Why don't you tell me?"

"But I know Charlie. You have to guess. I am going to give you an hour. I promise not to kill my victim for one hour if you can guess who it is and find him or her. There is Angela Weber. There is Eric Yorkie who I can promise you the agents you sent will not find, and there is Tyler Crowley. The kid who just can't seem to handle a van in an icy parking lot. You remember how close he came to squishing your poor Bella right?"

"Yes I remember. And what happens if I guess right?"

"I move on to my next target. But if you guess wrong, well you lose the game.

"I would say you are planning on killing Angela Weber."

"Interesting. Now you have to find her. I will call you in one hour and let you know if you are right."

"Wait…"

And the line was dead. Mark was looking at me wanting to know what the hell was going on. I told him.

"We don't know where Angela is Charlie and the killer was right. Eric Yorkie wasn't at his apartment but it looks like a struggle took place. We need to find Crowley."

"Last information I had was he moved to Tacoma. His parents lost track of him after that. He apparently got heavy into drugs and they kicked him out.

I was trying to get a hold of Paul when I received a call from Tacoma PD.

"Chief Swan? This is Detective Beckett. We ran your missing person's report for Crowley. He matches the description of a John Doe we pulled out of a lake a couple weeks ago. We are running prints now but I am pretty sure it's your guy. He was stabbed multiple times and dumped in the middle of the lake."

"Thank you Detective Beckett. Please keep me informed."

I felt older than I ever had. So Ben Cheney may or may not have just called me. Angela is missing. Eric Yorkie is nowhere to be found and maybe missing as well. And Tyler Crowley is dead. At least I know Bella is safe.

"Grandpa!"

I turned and saw Munchkin running up to me. Good I needed a hug to make my day better. Leah and Tina were right behind her. Leah had a worried look on her face.

"Yes Munchkin what can I do for the Princess today?" She wasn't smiling.

"Grandpa you need to call Mommy and Daddy now. Something bad is about to happen. I can feel it Grandpa."

I looked at Leah. She had a furrowed brow that told me she wasn't dismissing this as a child's nerves. "What do you think Leah?"

"I think you need to call them Charlie." I dialed the phone. And received no answer. Oh hell.

BPOV

We were driving to the station in Forks. There was nothing we could do for Angela at the moment. We figured the best thing to do was regroup at the station and figure something out. We were both quiet until I saw a figure jump out in the road ahead of us. It was a man, sort of. A skinny man. Paul slowed down and we could see he was covered in blood. I recognized enough of his face though. It was Eric Yorkie! I think…

"Paul that's Eric Yorkie!"

We got out from the car and Paul pulled his gun. I don't think I had ever seen him pull his gun before.

"Bella stay back."

"Eric what happened?" He looked like he had been slashed to hell he had so much blood on him.

"He brought his hand that was hidden by his leg up and smiled.

"Nothing Bella, just taking a stroll through the woods."

I heard the shots. They were like thunder only much closer. My ears were ringing. I stood still and it seemed as if it wasn't really happening. I looked at Paul and saw blood spraying out of his chest. He shot Paul. I felt the pain. I collapsed on the ground, my chest searing. I crawled over to Paul who was on the ground, on his back blood pumping out. Please baby heal. Please heal fast. It hurt so bad. He was unconscious. I felt my hair being pulled. I was jerked up. I turned and looked at Eric. Up close I could see the blood wasn't real. What the fuck was going on?

"Bella baby. don't you know I'm the eyes and ears of this place? You need anything you let me know. Remember?"

"Eric you shot my husband." My chest was easing up. Paul was healing. How long was he out when Victoria knocked him out? I knew he was alive because I was alive.

"Yes I did Bella. I guess that makes you a widow. Now Bella I think it's time we talked about some things. But we can't do it here. So I apologize for this but it is necessary."

I saw him raise the gun and bring it down on my head. And I knew no more.

Charlie POV

I couldn't get an answer. Paul always answered his phone. Always. At that time Emmy let lose the most blood curdling scream I have ever heard in my life.

"MOMMMMMYYYY,DADDDDDYYYYY!"

She fell to her little knees and was crying. "Emmy baby tell Grandpa what is wrong."

"Daddy is hurt bad and Mommy is with the bad man." She mumbled.

I looked at Leah. "Call Sam and the boys and find Paul now!"


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own it. I know I said I wouldn't update for a few days but I can't leave Bella hanging. At least not for long.

BPOV

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. It was well lit. Lit enough that I could see Ben Cheney tied up in the corner of the room. My arms were sore, my shoulders were killing me and my head hurt. I do believe I just got pistol whipped. I tried to move my hand to my head when a couple of other realizations hit me. My hands were chained to the top of the wall. My legs were chained to the floor. And I was butt naked. What the hell?

"Hello Bella. Sorry I had to knock you out but I didn't figure you would willingly come with me and let me undress you. I have to say it is everything I hoped it would be. You have a better body than I pictured in my imagination and I have a vivid imagination. Completely shaved? You naughty girl you. And the nipple rings are a nice touch. I am surprised at the tattoos. I never saw you as that kind of girl. I also am surprised by the bite marks and the brand. We have more in common than I first believed. Apparently you like pain Bella. That is good. It will help you with what is to come. You may even like parts of this."

"Eric what the fuck are you doing?"

"You're a smart girl. Even if you were a high school dropout. You have to know what I am doing. What I can't figure out is why the Cullens have a basement made of solid concrete and steel that has restraint bolts at the ceiling and floor. I guess those rumors about being a sex cult was true. Kinky. I can appreciate it."

"What is Ben doing here and where is Angela?"

"Don't worry about Angela. She is doing just fine. Okay, maybe not fine but she is here. As for what Ben is doing, well Ben is the killer. Don't you see Bella? Poor Ben snapped. He killed all our old classmates. The ones who were mean to us in school. The ones who thought they were better than us. And he killed you and poor Angela because Angela broke up with him for you. That's a wound to the pride there Bella. Losing your girl to her best girlfriend. Tough one to take. But don't worry!"

"Why wouldn't I worry Eric?"

"Because I escaped and shot Ben in the head with the same gun he used to kill your husband Bella! Unfortunately you were dead by that time. I got away with a stab would in my shoulder. I tried to save you but I was too late. I will regret this my whole life. I will make sure to write about my regret in the book I will write as the sole survivor of the Fork's Massacre. I'm betting even Nancy Grace will be begging me to come on her show."

This was not fucking good. I had to keep this fucker talking while Paul healed.

"Why are you doing this to me Eric? What did I ever do to you?"

"Nothing Bella. You did absolutely nothing. You ignored me. I was the first to see you. The first to be your friend. Or try. But it wasn't 5 minutes later that Mike Newton was all over you. Then Tyler Crowley tried to kill you with his van and thought that gave him the right to take you to Prom! Then Edward Cullen had to save you and you fell in love with that weirdo."

"Okay, I never thought I would say this but you really shouldn't call Edward a weirdo considering you have me naked and chained form the ceiling. He was pretty fucking normal compared to you."

"I'm not going to lie Bella. I admit this isn't normal. But you see there comes a time in a man's life when he has to take charge. I was ignored through high school by every single girl I tried to date. Every one. Even Lauren, that whore. She fucks on film for a living and wouldn't give me the time of day."

"Why Mary O'Neil, Eric? What did she ever do to you?"

"I'll be honest. She hardly did anything. That was practice. I met her once. At least I saw her. In Port Angeles. She and her two lackeys. They saw me on the street. I bumped into them. Literally. I thought she was pretty. I asked her name and she laughed. I heard her call me a freak as she walked away. So I followed her. I watched her. She was hot and I needed a first target to get the ball rolling so to speak."

"Okay, so why Angela? She was always nice to you."

"Well I kind need her dead to make the Cheney thing work don't I Bells? Which reminds me…"

He walked over to Ben who started squirming trying to get away. He placed the gun to the back of his head and pulled the trigger. I screamed. The noise was deafening. I had flashbacks to my Paul getting shot. Ben Cheney lay face down on the floor. The back of his skull missing and smoking. Oh God that was sick. Eric untied him.

"Thank God the killer is dead, huh Bella?"

"DAMN YOU ERIC! YOU FUCKING GEEK! When I get out of this I am going to cut your fucking balls off and shove them down your throat!"

"Now, now, now. Don't get upset. We have a lot of work to do and you have a lot of screaming left to do. Your death isn't going to be as easy as Ben's. No, you stole his girl and you have to suffer more than anyone."

"Why me Eric? Because I ignored you? I was nice to you. I ignored every guy except Cullen and look where that got me."

"Bella, you chose the wrong guy. You should have stuck with me. See Bella, after 3 years in college I couldn't find one single woman who could live up to you. But I knew you would never take me. Not with your big cop husband turning you into little miss domestic. So I decided if I can't have you no one should. I mean Bella, you're my soul mate."

"Oh not this shit again!" I can't believe this shit.

"You doubt me Bella?"

"Eric, I have had two soul mates already. I married the first one and burned the second one, literally. If you ask my husband when he is mad at me he will probably tell you the second soul mate got the better end of the deal." I must have a magnet attached to the ass that says come get this. What the hell? Hot headed werewolf. Obsessive vampire and now Psycho killer.

"Bella, I don't really care if you're my soul mate or not or what you believe. The fact is I got tired of being pushed around in life. You and our former friends aren't the only ones I've killed if it makes you feel any better. College was an eye opening experience and showed me what power I did have over my life and the life of others. There is a benefit to being a geek Bella. Nobody suspects you."

Eric pulled a knife from his back pocket.

"Now Bella, I am going to have some fun with you. I am going to do the things I have always wanted to do with you. And while I am exploring you I am going to leave little reminders with my shiny friend here of where I have been. Feel free to scream. Any questions before we begin?"

This was not good. Paul, where the fuck are you?

"Do your worst mother fucker. You won't make me scream."

His hand reached between my legs. I braced myself to be touched where no one but Paul has touched me in a very long time. I wasn't scared. I was angry. I'll be damned if I give this fucker what he wants. He stopped inches from me. He couldn't get to me. I felt it. For the first time in four years I felt it. The straps loosened I felt the chains push out from my wrists. My shield was wrapped around my body and had expanded just enough. I jerked my arms down. The look on his face was disbelief.

"I told a person who tried to fuck me once before without permission that NO ONE touches me who I don't want to!" I hit him in his geeky little face and he fell back in disbelief.

"Eric. I'm about to kick the shit out of you."

Sam POV

"Charlie we found Paul. It looks like he has been shot three times in the chest. He is healing bu the bullets were near his heart. This may take some time."

"Can you scent Bella, Sam?"

"No Charlie. Looks like she got into a car that was parked just off the road. We need Paul to wake up to find her."

"Dammit Sam slap him in the face or something. Dig the bullets out!"

"I can't Charlie. They have come out on there own. His heart just has to repair itself. All we can do is wait."

"FUCK!"Charlie screamed as he hung up the phone. I could hear Emmy crying in the background. Come on Paul. Wake up.

Paul POV

All I could see was darkness. I had been shot. I could feel my body mending itself. But I didn't feel attached to my body. I was walking towards a light. It was a small light. Looked like a flame. I got close and saw it was Old Quil. And he was lighting up a joint. Figures.

"What are you doing Paul?"

"I'm not really sure Old Quil. Where am I?"

"You are in a spirit world of sorts. You should be dead. Be glad for that wolf gene you were always complaining about when you were younger."

"Where is Bella."

"The skinny geek took her."

Oh shit. It really happened.

"I have to get to her."

"No shit, Sherlock. And I always thought Bella was the smart one in your relationship."

"Where is she Quil?"

"You will know when you wake up. Trust your marks. That girl didn't get bit twice just to get you off you know."

"I need to go now."

"Yes you do. You must heal faster. I am going to help you."

He walked over to me and I fell to my knees. He began chanting. I knew some Quileute but I didn't recognize this language. I could feel my body more solidly. I could feel myself waking up. I looked up at him.

"Don't look at me Paul. Go get my smoking partner. I don't want her changed into an ashtray."

I sat up and looked around. I knew I was pissed. The pack was standing around me. Sam had a look of shock on his face.

I knew. I could feel her in my heart.

"The Cullens place."

I jumped up and phased. I guess the Pack was following me. I really didn't care. I had to get my mate.

BPOV

Eric swung his knife at my stomach. It hit inches from me and bounced off and out of his hand.

"What the fuck is this?"

"This is you about to get fucked up Eric."

I swung my fist and hit him with my shield. I swung again and my fist connected. Owww. Oh shit. My shield is gone. Damn unreliable thing. I ran to get the knife and turned and he tackled me. So here I am with a geek on my back buck naked trying to get a knife on the ground in the Cullen's basement with a dead body not 20 feet from me. I swear this shit can only happen to me.

Eric grabbed my hair so I let my head go back and felt it connect with his nose. Crack. I grabbed the knife and turned around on my back. He jumped back on me and I stuck the knife in his back. Unfortunately it was to the side and not his spine. He scrambled up and backed up to Ben's body. Shit he was going for the gun. I ran at him but he picked the gun up and pointed it at me.

"What do you think Bella? Think I can touch you with this?" The knife was sticking out of his back. Come on Shield. Now would be a good time to make an appearance. I was so focused on him I never noticed her until she screamed. Angela rushed Eric from behind him and jammed the knife deeper into his back. He fired and I felt the bullet go by as I dove to the ground. He tried to turn on Angela. When he did I ran up to him and pulled the knife out of his back and cut his hand holding the gun. He dropped it and ran forward pushing Angela out of the way. I went after him but Angela grabbed me. "Bella let him go. We need to worry about getting out of here."

Angela didn't look so good. She was holding her side and blood was leaking out. Stab wound.

"Keep pressure on your side Angela. I have to finish him if it means tracking him all over this damn forest. I ran up the stairs and followed his blood trail out the front door. When I opened the door I saw… Ewww gross.

Eric POV

That fucking bitch! My back and hand were on fire. I had to get out of here and regroup. This was so over. I was in so much trouble. My story would never hold water now. I had to get out of here. I would be back another day for Bella fucking Swan. I ran out the front door to get to my car parked out front. I reached the porch and stopped. Holy Fuck.

In front of me were the biggest fucking wolves I have ever seen in my life. The one at the front growled and stepped towards me. "Nice doggy, nice doggy."

He howled so loud I thought my ear drums were going to bust. I feel to me knees. And saw him lift a paw. Oh shit.

BPOV

There was Eric. What was left of him. Paul was standing over his remains. It appears Paul hit him a couple times with his paws. And all that remained of Eric Yorkie was some meat on a skeleton. Paul saw me and phase to human. I ran to him and hugged him. The other wolves started walking away. Sam came back after a few minutes and gave Paul and me shorts and me a T Shirt. I guess I had forgot that we were both standing naked in the Cullen's front yard. I kissed him. I didn't want to stop kissing him. But something was bothering me. It seemed I was forgetting something….OH SHIT!

"Angela! She is downstairs in the basement! She's been stabbed. She needs help!" Sam and Jake ran to the basement. Paul and I were behind him. Angela was on the ground but looked up at me and smiled. "Did you get him?"

"Yeah, Angela you could say that. He won't be bothering anyone again."

"What happened?" She asked in her quiet voice. I could tell she was in pain.

I looked at Sam and Paul. Paul was the one to answer.

"Bear attack in the front yard. We saw the whole thing when we arrived. It was viscous."

"A bear attack?"

"Yep, a bear attack.

Agent Davis POV

"A bear attack? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Bear attacks aren't uncommon in this area Mark." Charlie told me with a straight face.

"So let me get this straight. I have to tell my superiors that the Forks killer escaped from a house where he was keeping your daughter and two other victims after she stabbed him, ran outside and got attacked by a bear?"

"I saw the whole thing Agent Davis. It was horrible." Mrs. LaHote said to me with a straight face.

"Horrible? What did this bear look like Bella?"

"Big, brown, a fucking bear Agent Davis. What the fuck do you think it looked like?"

I can't believe this shit. But the evidence is there. No way this little lady did this to a man. Only an animal, a very large animal could have done this

I didn't believe this for a second. But I'll be damned if I could tell what happened. Charlie just continued to accept it as if it was an everyday occurrence. He never even questioned Paul. As to how Paul knew Bella was here, well that was another one of his hunches. And it's amazing that he took three in the chest even with a vest and doesn't even appear to be sore right now. Weird shit going on here. Plus I could swear I saw an old Indian smoking what looked like a joint in the woods a few minutes ago. I looked again and he was gone. I suppose all that was left to do was finish the investigation and dig into Eric Yorkie's past residences to see if we can find any other people he claims to have killed. How weird is this. Geek goes on a murder spree because girl ignores him in high school. Okay that wasn't all it was. I guess he had been ignored long enough. Who knew what made these fuckers snap? He was probably always a psychopath and nobody noticed. Like he told Bella. Nobody suspects the geek.

BPOV

I was at home with Paul and Emmy. The news media would not go away outside so we were holed up here for a while. Ironically Nancy Grace called Charlie at the Station and wanted me on her show. Paul probably wasn't going to let us out of the house anyways. I was under Paul arrest for the time being. And considering what I had gone through I was more than happy to stay in my home for a while. Tina and Emmy would not let me out of there sight either. Emmy was not happy Paul let me get taken but he apologized and she forgave him since he got me back. She also told him he needed to start wearing a bullet vest like Grandpa. I agreed with that. Angela was doing well. Thankfully the knife didn't hit any vital organs. Poor kid has been cut twice now. I came out without a scratch. At least we both made it out. Paul agreed to take me and Emmy on vacation as soon as the media frenzy died down. It was time for us to get away. To someplace sunny. The sooner the better. Preferably somewhere where no one wants to kill me, fuck me or drink my blood.

A/N not the end. Not yet. Bear with me a little longer.


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own it. This is it, the final chapter. Not as long as Freedom by a long shot but I like it. I may come back later with some adventures of Bella and her family. But for now I need something fresh. If you have any ideas of pairings you would like to see me take on, I am taking requests. Please stop by and review and let me know what you thought.

Chapter 10

BPOV

I was walking on First Beach hand in hand with my former best friend. It was a peaceful time. The wind was blowing. Nobody was trying to kill me. It has been three weeks since Eric Yorkie died and the Forks Massacre was officially over. Angela had healed up enough that she could move back to school and finish.

"I'm glad you are feeling better Angela."

"Me too Bella. I'm ready to get out of Forks for a while and put this behind me."

"I'm going to miss you though. If one good thing came of this it was starting up our friendship again."

She smiled at me and squeezed my hand a little tighter. "I've been wanting to talk to you about some things that have come out recently. Things I have told you."

"You mean about being in love with me since High School?" I asked her smiling. It was an awkward moment.

"Yeah that would be what I'm talking about. I don't want it to be awkward. I know you are straight. I really just want to be your friend."

"Nah its cool Angela. Hey you saved my life. I'm kind of your servant for life, you know?" I told her laughing.

"Yeah well you saved my life as well so I guess we are even. Or maybe we will both be each other's servants for life." She said looking me in the eyes.

"Angela I'm not saying we can ever be anything other than friends. But I've been with women before. And I don't know if it's the near death experience we had or your body, but I am attracted to you. I can't promise you a relationship. I love my husband, but maybe sometime we can have some girl time. You know what I'm saying?"

"You mean it, Bella?"

"I just don't want you to get the wrong idea about how far this can go."

"Bella I will take what I can get. If we can be friends and be closer than people know on the side I have no problem with this. I think it can be beautiful. Can I ask you one thing?"

"What's that Ang?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"I would like that."

She leaned into me and placed her hands on both of my cheeks. I felt her lips on mine. So soft. So sweet. Cherry Chapstick. It was nice.

"That was nice."

"Yes it was." She told me caressing my cheeks with her soft hands.

"Want to sit on that driftwood over there and watch the waves?"

"Sure." She would have done anything I wanted at that moment. Oh the possibilities.

We sat in silence watching the waves come in. The only sounds were seagulls screeching and waves crashing in. It was chilly and Angela moved a little closer to me and took my hand.

"So Bella, how is your husband and that beautiful daughter of yours doing?"

"My daughter has finally calmed down somewhat. She has been particularly clingy but I don't mind. I thought for a while when I woke up in that cellar that I would never see her again. She can cling as much as she likes. Paul on the other hand has hardly been home."

"Why? I would think he would be as close to you as possible. He seems very protective."

"He is but he has been so busy clearing up this Yorkie problem."

"He's dead, it's cleared up. What's left?"

"Well there is the thing about Eric saying he's killed people before."

"Yes but isn't that the FBI's problem?"

"It is but there are some local things that I can't really talk about."

"C'mon Bella. I thnk we just agreed that we can keep each other's secrets."

"I know. I just promised… Oh screw it. There is still the problem of how Eric knew when I was at the clinic and when I was going downstairs. And then…"

"And then what Bella?"

"Then there is the problem of Jessica's murder. Eric was at work in Port Angeles at the time she was thrown out the window. He couldn't have done it."

"How can they be sure?"

"Coworkers and security cameras put him there. There is no mistaking it. He couldn't have killed Jessica."

"Wow."

"I know right? And the thing that kills me is I know what happened. I just can't tell Paul."

"What do you mean Bella?"

"I can't tell Paul because it would mean turning you in Angela."

Angela sat next to me and said nothing for a few seconds. Then she turned and looked me in the eye to her credit.

"Don't lie to me Angela."

"I won't Bella."

"Why Angela? Why did you kill Jessica? Why all of this? Why did you text Eric that we were coming down? I saw you texting before we went to the elevator. He almost killed you. He would have killed me."

"No, he wouldn't have Bella. The little fucker actually cut me deeper than he was supposed to."

"You knew he was going to cut you? What the hell Angela?"

"Let me explain Bella. Please? I mean if you know I have done this and you haven't turned me in there must be a reason right? Please just let me explain why I did this for us okay?"

"Go ahead Ang. I'm listening."

"First of all you have to understand how much I hated our so called friends. When you were kidnapped you should have heard the things they spread about you. I tried to stand up for you. But they were vicious. Even Mike and Tyler. The things they spread that you did. Things I know you never did. Like you would ever blow Mike in Cullen's car."

"Well in hindsight maybe I should have…"

"Bella, I'm being serious. Lauren and Jessica tortured me. They suspected I was gay. They would always allude to it like they knew something they couldn't possibly have known. I left Forks so happy to get away from them. I heard you came back and then you escaped from the Cullens. I knew I had to have you. I broke up with Ben and told him why. He must have suspected. He never did get past first base with me. I told him the truth. He was the first person from Forks I ever told that I was gay. He was so angry Bella. He called me so many names. I ran and never saw him again but I never got over the anger I felt at him.

I came back to Forks last year and saw Eric at Newton's Outfitters. We had coffee that turned into lunch. We talked about high school and how much we hated everyone there. But he began talking about you Bella. He was so angry that you never gave him the time of day. He said he saw you once in town and you looked so happy and good and he didn't think it was fair that he was alone and miserable. We had drinks that night and I told him I was gay. He didn't make fun of me. We got a little drunk and he loosened up a little and let it slip that he had killed people in college. I was shocked at first. But then I could understand. He was ill. He had issues. But I knew I could use him to get revenge on those who hurt us Bella. Well at least those who hurt me and talked about you.

We began talking late into the night. I put the idea of getting everyone back in his head. I told him to save you for last since he was ignored by you the most. He had such a thing for you Bella. You have to understand I never would have let him hurt you. He wasn't supposed to hurt you in the cellar. We had agreed that he would call me in to see him kill you. I planned to kill him then and save you."

"You let him cut you?"

"No I stabbed myself. Pre med right? I knew where to stab to not do any major organ damage."

"Why did you bring Ben into this? Why not just kill him at Oregon State?"

"I came up with the idea of getting Ben to take the fall. I went to Oregon State and met him in front of his study group and got him to take me out. I drugged him. It was easy. I told him I was confused and wanted him back. We kept in Cullen's cellar for weeks drugged. Eric killed Lauren. I was angry he killed Mary. There was no need for that. He agreed to attack me in the hospital to throw the police off my trail and make me above suspicion. I had to have you there as a witness. He was supposed to scare us in the hallway and slice me, not deeply. Killing the receptionist was not supposed to happen. He took a little too much joy in his work."

"Angela did you tell him to shoot Paul?"

"No. I mean…"

"Angela, we can't start anything on a platform of less than complete honesty. I get that you hated Laurent and Jessica and Mike and Tyler and Ben. I get that. I do. But did you tell Eric to shoot Paul?"

"I told him to get you to the Cullen house. I knew Paul was with you. He asked me what he should do and I told him to do what was needed. I guess he took that as shooting him. If it means anything I'm glad he's okay."

"Angela did you kill anyone besides Jessica?"

"Why does it matter Bella?"

"I want to know Ang. How can you expect me to be okay with this if you don't tell me the truth? If I hadn't guessed would you have told me at all?"

"I don't know Bella…" she whispered.

Ang, did you kill anybody else?"

"I killed Tyler."

"Why Ang?"

"That asshole deserved it. All he had turned into was a damn junkie. He thought he was all that in high school. I did him a favor ending his sorry life. Besides his poor driving almost killed you Bella. Edward Cullen saved you and you were attached at the hip to him the rest of the year until he left."

"Angela I'm sorry but Eric wasn't the only one who was sick. You are as well Angela."

"Bullshit Bella! I had a reason for this. I knew exactly what I was doing. I did this for us. If things would have worked out we would have been the only survivors and been together. I know you love me Bella. I felt it when we just kissed. Don't you appreciate what I have done for us? The trouble I went through?"

"No Angela. You were part of killing 7 people and trying to kill my husband. How can you think I appreciate that?"

"Fine Bella. Turn me in if you have too. Good luck proving it. People in this town already think you are nuts. You will come around and understand I did this for love. I see how your husband is with you. He's so controlling he's a step away from beating the hell out of you. And when he does I will take care of that and take you back because I love you."

"You got it wrong Angela."

"What's that Bella?"

"I beat the hell out of him. Isn't that right honey?"

"Yes dear." I heard Paul say from behind.

Angela turned and saw Daddy, Paul and Agent Davis behind the driftwood we were sitting on.

"Did you get it on tape?"

"The whole thing Bella." Daddy said.

Angela looked at me. "I can't believe you did this."

I took the hidden wire out of the inside of my jacket. "Angela I realize people think I'm crazy but I'm really not. You killed or planned the death of 7 people and you expect me to feel sorry for you. Sounds like you're the crazy one bitch. Don't worry though. I have a feeling you will like prison."

I watched Agent Davis handcuff her. Paul walked up behind me and put his arms around me.

"You did good baby."

"Thanks Paul."

"But…"

"Yes Paul, go ahead and ask."

"Did you have to kiss her?"

"Yes Paul I had to make her trust me. It was essential that I kiss her. I hated every moment of it."

"Every moment?"

"Maybe not every moment. For a psycho killer she did have soft lips. Somebody in prison is going to get a hot girlfriend."

"Baby let's go home. Our little girl is waiting for us and she want's Corndogs and French fries for dinner tonight."

"It's your night to cook."

"No it isn't Bella it's your night."

"Yes but I got a killer to confess. Since I did your job today you can do mine tonight. Now give me a piggy back ride home Wolf Man."

The End

A/N

Thanks to the followers of this stories and my reviewers. I didn't get as many reviews on this one as I did Freedom but I hope it isn't because the story wasn't any good. I enjoyed writing it. The idea came to me while watching Scream last weekend. Drop me a line and tell me if you liked it. I don't know where I am going next. I am thinking about Bella and Leah or Bella and Peter and Charlotte. Haven't decided which. Let me know what you think. I will come back to Paul and Bella one day. Maybe a new story or a continuation of this story. I kind of like what I did with these characters. Anyway thanks for coming along. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.


End file.
